My Last Song For You
by Wmaster
Summary: Maaf kan aku... Aku ingin bertemu denganmu... Tolong...kumohon berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi... Aku ingin bersama Akashi! Kuroko no basuke AU [UPDATE]
1. Chapter 1

**_My Last Song For You_**

Chapter 1

 _Maaf kan aku..._

 _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..._

 _Tolong...kumohon berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi..._

 _Aku ingin bersama Akashi!_

Terdengar suara isak tangis yang menyayat hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Suara tangis dari orang-orang yang di sayanginya tidak membuat nya terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang. Seperti sesosok putri tidur yang menunggu seorang pangeran untuk membangunkannya, akan tetapi berapa kalipun pangeran itu akan menciumnya, putri itu tidak akan pernah bangun kembali.

* * *

Terdengar alunan musik yang sangat lembut seperti menari-nari di udara dari dalam ruang musik kedap suara itu, dari jari-jari lentiknya dengan lincah menekan tuts-tuts piano yang terasa agak keras namun ia bisa memainkannya dengan muda dan menghasilkan suara yang indah. Sedu nan lembut, Ballade No.1 in G minor, Op. 23 adalah lagu kesukaan Shiganori Arisa seorang siswi yang baru saja duduk dikelas 2 khusus mempelajari piano dari Teiko Music Gakuen. Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana setiap nada dari musik ini seperti mengambarkan perasaannya senang, sedih dan amarah musik ini seperti menyatukan semuanya. Ditemani seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, menjadi pelatih sekaligus patnernya setiap memainkan lagu ini. Arisa sangat suka bagaimana dia memainkan lagu ini dengan biolanya. Jika mereka memainkan lagu ini secara berpasangan suara dari kedua alat musik yang mereka mainkan sangat berpadu seperti musik mereka juga saling mencintai. Orang itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou, seorang siswa dengan tahun yang sama tetapi dengan pelajaran khusus yang berbeda, ia mempelajari biola sekaligus belajar menjadi seorang konduktor dari ayahnya yang menjalani profesi tersebut.

Setelah menyelesaikan latihan mereka pada hari ini Akashi yang membantu Arisa berlatih untuk lomba yang akan Arisa ikuti, Akashi membereskan tumpukan kertas-kertas partitur dan buku-buku musik yang bertembaran di atas piano Arisa. Arisa yang duduk terdiam didepan piano tersebut sesekali menekan satu nada yang sama berulang-ulang. Akashi diam-diam meliriknya dengan mata ruby-nya yang tajam namun memiliki kehangatan didalamnya.

"Cukup disini latihanya, sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup." Akashi membawa kertas partitur dan buku itu kembali ke dalam lemari yang tidak jauh dari posisi piano itu berada.

"Nee...Akashi-kun, Jika aku tidak bisa sebagus dirimu nanti, tolong maafkan aku." Kata Arisa dengan nada yang lemah dan kepala yang tertunduk. Mendengar perkataan Arisa seperti itu, Akashi segera meletakan kertas dan buku tersebut lalu menatapnya dengan heran.

"Apa yang kamu katakan, tentu saja kamu bisa...apa seseorang membicarakan dirimu?" Akashi berjalan kembali ke depan piano tersebut.

"Tidak...tidak ada." Arisa mengelengkan kepalanya dua kali. "...semua orang di sekolah ini baik semua, aku bersyukur bisa masuk sekolah ini...sampai akhirpun aku senang." Kembali ia menundukan kepalanya lebih dalam hingga tidak terlihat lagi wajahnya karena tertutup rambut hitam Arisa yang pendek sebahu.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Akashi mendekat ke Arisa, menyingkirkan rambut Arisa yang menutupi wajahnya. "...wajahmu sangat pucat."

Arisa menepis tangan Akashi hingga membuat Akashi kaget dengan sikap Arisa yang tidak biasa seperti itu.

"Maaf...tapi aku baik-baik saja, tenang saja." Arisa menadahkan kepalanya dan lalu melihat Akashi dengan wajah keheranannya. Akashi benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Arisa seperti ini, biasanya dia sangat ceria dan banyak tersenyum. Tapi sekarang yang Akashi lihat wajah Arisa seperti orang yang kesakitan dan sedih. Akashi berpikir ini sangat aneh dan tidak biasa, membuatnya menebak-nebak apa yang sedang Arisa pikirkan hingga membuatnya menampakan wajah seperti itu dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, jangan memaksakan diri hari ini. Istirahat dengan cepatlah malam ini." Sampai akhir Akashi tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang Arisa pikirkan. Ia lalu melihat Arisa tersenyum pahit dihadapannya dan seperti agak dipaksakan.

"Ternyata Akashi-kun memang sangat baiknya..."

"Hah!? Apa yang kamu katakan." Akashi agak terkejut mendengarnya dari mulut Arisa. Padahal bukan kali pertama Akashi di katakan baik oleh orang, banyak orang disekitarnya mengatakan bahwa dia baik tetapi Akashi biasa saja karena ia menganggap apa yang dilakukannya itu hal biasa. Akan tetapi ketika Arisa yang mengatakan itu, ia menjadi merasa aneh karena ia merasa perasaan yang lain ketika Arisa mengatakan itu.

"Akashi-kun aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu..."

"Bertanya apa?"

"Jika aku menghilang dari hadapanmu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" pertanyaan tersebut sentak membuat Akashi keheranan dan semakin yakin ada sesuatu dari Arisa ini yang disembunyikan.

"Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali Arisa."

"Sudah cepatlah jawab..." Arisa menatap kearah Akashi seperti menyuruhnya untuk cepat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jika kamu menghilang tentu saja itu akan menyakitiku, lebih sakit daripada kepergian ibuku." Akashi menjawab dengan cepat, "...karena itu berarti kedua kalinya aku di tinggal oleh orang yang ku sayangi." Dari mata Akashi tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali, ia serius mengatakan itu kepada Arisa.

"Sebegitu sakitnya kah?...aku jadi benar-benar sedih." Kata Arisa terdengar sedih, ia kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Arisa, ada apa dengamu? Memang kamu mau pergi kemana? Aku tidak akan mengizinkamu meninggalkanku." Ucap Akashi meninggikan suaranya karena ia benar-benar penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan Arisa sekarang ini. Walau Akashi terlihat marah, Arisa malah tertawa menghadapinya.

"...Maaf-maaf, pertanyaan ku memang aneh. hanya saja, aku merasa terlalu bahagia karena bisa bersamamu aku jadi penasaran...namun, juga terlalu sedih untuk meninggalkanmu..." Arisa memelankan suaranya ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, dan lalu kembali duduk tegak dan melihat kearah Akashi. "Oleh karena itu aku selalu menunggu mu disini."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun, dan kamu juga tidak akan menigngalkanku selamanya." Akashi menjadi sedikit emosi. "Aku juga akan selalu datang ke ruangan ini untuk bertemu denganmu."

Ketika mendengar ucapan Akashi yang serius seperti itu membuat Arisa tiba-tiba menitikan air matanya dan perlahan membasahi kedua bila matanya. "Terima kasih...Akashi-kun terimakasih. Aku benar-benar...bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu...aku sungguh bahagia."

Arisa berusaha menghapus air matanya yang tak henti-hentinya membasahi wajahnya. Sampai Arisa merasakan kehangatan tangan seseorang yang juga membantunya menghapus air matanya.

"Kamu pasti lelah, kamu telah berusaha hari ini. Istirahatlah. Jangan pikirkan hal lain. Tenang saja selamanya aku akan selalu bersamamu." Akashi tidak tahan melihat orang yang disanyanginya menanggis seperti itu, ia langsung memeluknya berusaha untuk menenangkannya dan membuatnya berhenti menanggis. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit jika melihat Arisa menanggis seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku Akashi-kun...maafkan aku...aku juga akan selalu bersamamu." Arisa membalas pelukan kekasihnya. Arisa ingin waktu berhenti sekarang juga perasaan sakit di dadanya membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti menanggis. Semakin Arisa menanggis Akashi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seakan ia tidak akan membiarkan Arisa pergi kemana-mana. Dalam hati mereka berdua mereka berdoa untuk selalu disatukan seperti ini, mereka tidak ingin dipisahkan oleh apapun. Begitu juga untuk kematian.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Huh?_

 _Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak..._

 _Apa yang sedang mereka teriakan?_

 _Aku tidak mendengar..._

 _Kenapa suaraku tidak bisa keluar...seseorang tolong aku..._

 _Aku tidak bisa melihat kalian_

 _Akashi-kun!_

Tubuhnya mulai terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Genangan berwarna merah pekat itu menjadi pemandangan yang mengerikan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Orang-orang berusaha untuk menyadarkannya, akan tetapi teriakan mereka seperti tidak akan bisa membangunkannya lagi. Matanya berusaha untuk tetap terbuka, namun tubuhnya menolaknya. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha, mata yang terus memancarkan keinginan itu tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi.

* * *

Hari yang dinanti-nantikan telah tiba. Dimana Arisa dan peserta lomba lainnya akan menunjukan penampilan musik mereka di depan para juri dan juga pada puluhan penonton yang telah meluangkan waktu mereka untuk melihat penampilan peserta lomba ini. Dari kerabat hingga teman bahkan orang-orang yang tidak mengerti musik sekalipun ingin mendengarkan permainan para pemusik muda dengan bakat yang mereka miliki. Disebuah gedung konser nan mewah, segaja kepala sekolah Teiko menyewanya untuk event yang hanya di lakukan dua tahun sekali ini. Dan tentu saja hanya yang menjadi peserta lomba ini hanyalah anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan dan bakat di atas rata-rata. Seleksi yang ketat membuat mereka semua berusaha berlatih semaksimal dan sebaik mungkin. Dengan tujuan untuk merebut posisi juara pertama dan memenangkan hadiah utama berupa beasiswa studyboard ke Paris. Siapa yang tidak mengingginkan dengan hadiah dan title sebagai juara tersebut. Begitu juga dengannya, tempat dan tujuan yang Arisa inginkan selama ini. Cita-cita agar permainan musiknya dapat di dengar disana. Kota yang dijuluki kota seni tersebut, dengan banyaknya seniman yang lahir disana Arisa ingin membuktikan bahwa ia juga bisa menjadi seperti mereka, dan mereka mendengar permainannya. Akan tetapi keberuntungan tidak selalu memihak kepada orang yang bekerja keras.

Pemuda bersirai merah dengan mata bak ruby itu terus berjalan menelusuri koridor tempat dimana para peserta menunggu dan berlatih. Lebih tepatnya berada terletak di belakang panggung konser. Ia menenggok ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari seseorang dari gerumunan peserta-peserta lain. Akan tetapi ia tidak menemukan orang itu di sepanjang koridor yang ia telusuri. Hingga ia menemukan jalan buntu didepannya. Akashi lalu berbalik dan kembali. Karena ia tidak juga menemukan Arisa padahal ia telah mencarinya diruang tunggu, akhirnya Akashi berniat bertanya kepada peserta yang sepertinya sedang berlatih menghapal not-not di dalam buku partitur ditangan mereka. Sekelompok orang yang sedang berlatih bersama duduk berderet dibangku panjang tersebut. Akashi mendekati mereka.

"Maaf...apa kalian melihat Shiganori Arisa dari instrumen Piano?" tanya Akashi kepada salah satu dari mereka. Akashi tidak menanyakan 'apakah kalian kenal' kepada mereka padahal ia tau kalau mereka pasti bukan satu instrumen yang sama dengan Arisa, akan tetapi karena Akashi yakin kalau memang mereka benar peserta lomba ini pastinya mereka harus mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi lawan mereka.

"Arisa-san? Sepertinya dari tadi dia tidak kelihatan." Jawab salah seorang pemuda dari 4 orang yang sedang duduk bersama ditempat itu. Tebakan Akashi benar kalau mereka pasti mengenal Arisa.

"Iya, kami tidak melihatnya. Maaf, kami terlalu fokus jadi tidak memperhatikan sekitar." Tambah seorang gadis disebelah pemuda itu ikut membantu menjawab. Akashi terdiam sejenak. Ia merasa heran kenapa Arisa tidak bisa ia temukan dari tadi. Setidaknya kalau Arisa tidak ada disini, ia pasti keruang latihan yang ada pianonya di lantas atas gedung ini. Tetapi ketika Akashi mendatangi ruang latihan tersebut tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, hanya beberapa staf dan peserta yang bersiap-siap saja. Oleh karena itu ia berpikir kalau Arisa berada disini diantara mereka. Namun Arisa belum ia temukan juga.

"Begitunya, baiklah maaf mengganggu kalian. Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Akashi yang lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua peserta itu dengan wajah sedikit kecewa karena tidak ada yang melihat Arisa satu pun.

"Kyaak~...Dari dekat dia keren sekali! Dia Akashi Seijuurou, konduktor termuda itukan? baru kelas 2 ia sudah di angkat menjadi konduktor di tim orkestra utama kita. Tak ku sangka dia mau ngombrol dengan kita disini." ucap seorang gadis lain dengan antusias, dia yang duduk disamping gadis yang menjawab pertanyaan Akashi tadi. Gadis itu terlihat sangat bersemangat dan gembira, sampai-sampai ia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya untuk menahan agar suara teriakan kecilnya yang bahagia itu tidak terdengar Akashi dan juga menganggu yang lain. Ia melihat punggung Akashi hingga Akashi menghilang berbelok di persimpangan koridor.

"Bukan ngobrol dengan kita...Cuma bertanya dengan kita." gumam pemuda tadi bermaksud menyindir gadis tersebut. Gadis itu langsung menatap tajam pemuda itu karena berani menghancurkan mimpinya.

"Kenapa dia mencari Arisa ya? Apa dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"OH YA! Aku dengar ada seorang peserta yang tidak bisa ikut di lomba ini dan katanya ia langsung di diskualifikasi. Kalau tidak salah siswi itu...karena kecelakaan mobil dua hari yang lalu. Tapi apa benar dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Haah...kecelakaan mobil itu sungguh mengerikan, aku dengar ketika dibawa kerumah sakit, dia masih tidak sadarkan diri. Aku jadi kasihan padanya dan Akashi."

"Benar, kasihan sekali Akashi sampai tidak mengetahui itu."

Ketiga orang itu terdiam sejenak, menginggat-inggat kejadian yang mengerikan dua hari yang lalu di penyebrangan jalan dekat sekolah mereka. Walau dekat, kejadian itu terjadi pada sore hari jadi hanya beberapa murid saja yang melihat kejadian itu salah satunya adalah mereka bertiga.

Setelah membicarakan tentang kecelakaan itu, mereka tidak lagi saling berbicara. Masing-masing dari mereka terdiam. Dan lalu kembali fokus pada hafalan not mereka di buku partitur di tangan mereka masing-masing. Mereka tak ingin karena menginggat kejadian itu. Mereka tidak fokus dalam permainannya nanti. Mereka tidak boleh terganggu oleh pikiran yang menganggu sekecil apapun. Walau kecelakan itu sangat menyedikan tetapi ada perasaan bersyukur di hati terdalam mereka bahwa saingannya berkurang. Tetapi itu juga tidak cukup untuk membuat mereka bisa memenangkan posisi juara selama ke enam orang itu masih mengikuti lomba ini.

Orang-orang yang memiliki bakat yang luar biasa, bakat yang seperti ada sejak mereka dilahirkan. Mereka disanjung dan disengani oleh seluruh warga sekolah Teiko Music Academy karena bakat mereka. Sang pemain instumen tiup, Flute. Dengan kemampuannya yang dapat mengkopi teknik permainan lain dengan sempurna bahkan bisa lebih baik dari orang yang memainkan pertama kali. Dengan paras yang rupawan ia banyak dicintai oleh pengemar-pengemarnya. Sang Perfect Copy, Kise Ryota. Suara Biola yang kuat dan bersemangat seperti meledak-ledak, walau permainannya tidak selalu mengkuti partitur dan lebih terkesan acak akan tetapi para juri dan penonton tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak mendengarkannya, Pemain yang selalu diandalkan diberbagai perlombaan. Sang Ace dari instumen biola, Aomine Daiki. Memiliki nafas yang panjang dan jari-jari yang cekatan menekan kunci-kunci lubang di Klarinet-nya. Suara yang hampir terdengar sempurna mengikuti partiturnya. Ia tidak pernah lepas dari keyakinannya akan keberuntungan dirinya. Sang keberuntungan, Midorima Shintarou. Dengan suara yang kuat dan teknik permainan yang sederhana namun dapat memukau dengan tempo suara yang dapat ia sesuaikan dan pertahankan. Sang pemain intrumen tiup, Horn. Dengan suara permainan yang khas tak pernah berubah, Murasakibara Atsushi. Nada suara yang dikeluarkan dari alat musik gesek yang sangat misterius namun sangat lembut dan membawa perasaan siapa saja yang mendengarkan di setiap permainannya. Dengan tubuhnya yang kecil tertutupi oleh besarnya alat musik yang ia mainkan, walau ia teknik yang ia mainkan masih jauh dari kata sempurna, akan tetapi kelembuatan dari nada suara Cello itu membuat para pendengarnya menanggis. Dia si pembuat suara misterius, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mereka semua tergabung pada tim orkestra yang sama. Tim Orkestra Utama di Teiko Music Gakuen yang telah memenangkan beberapa kali perlombaan dan menjadi tim terkuat. Semenjak tergabungnya orang-orang berbakat itu dalam satu Tim sampai saat ini masih menjadi yang ditakuti disetiap konser musik. Oleh karena permainan musik mereka yang luar biasa, seorang penyanyi seriosa tebaik di Teiko jatuh hati kepada Tim Orkestra Utama ini. Ia mengajukan diri sebagai penyanyi seriosa solo untuk orkestra ini jika mereka mengikuti perlombaan dalam bidang penyanyi seriosa. Sang penyanyi opera dengan nada yang tinggi nan indah memukau siapa saja yang mendengarnya, Ia juga memiliki kemampuan memprediksi bagaimana suara lawan lombanya itu dan suara seperti apa yang Juri sukai. Hingga membuatnya tidak pernah kalah dalam perlombaan seriosa yang ia ikuti. Di tambah dengan paras kencantikannya dan menjadi salah satu penyanyi opera terbaik. Gadis itu di juluki sebagai suara malaikat, Momoi Satsuki. Dan leader mereka seorang konduktor yang masih setingkat dengan mereka, memiliki pendengaran dan bisa menebak nama nada dan notnya dengan sempurna. Ia juga dapat memainkan berbagai alat musik walau dia lebih mempelajari intrumen gesek biola. Karena kesempurnaannya memainkan alat musik tersebut dan keahlian tekniknya yang luar biasa. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya setiap perlombaan. Semua pasti akan kalah telak olehnya. Dia adalah sang kondoktor muda, Akashi Seijuurou, dia diberi julukan Prodigy. Mereka disebut-sebut sebagai Generation of Miracle.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Last Song For You**

Chapter 3

Akashi-kun...

Maafkan aku telat.

Kumohon tunggu lah sebentar lagi.

Aku akan menemuimu di ruang musik itu!

Hujan lebat terus menguyur tubuh gadis itu tanpa henti, walau pakaian yang ia kenakan telah basah kuyup seluruhnya. Memperlihatkan warna kulitnya yang tersamarkan dibalik kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Ia terus berlari dan berlari yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah sampai ke tempat itu tepat pada waktu. Hujan lebat itu menutup pendengarannya, membuat jarak pandangnya hanya beberapa meter didepan, pikirannya tidak lagi fokus dengan sekitarnya. Hingga ia tidak menyadari suara klakson memperingatinya untuk menghindari ketidak beruntungannya.

* * *

Generation of Miracle berkumpul disuatu ruangan. Mereka yang juga merupakan peserta lomba dari masing-masing alat musik yang mereka mainkan, menunggu giliran mereka untuk dipanggil. Tetapi bukan buku musik yang mereka baca atau alat musik yang mereka mainkan untuk menunggu giliran. Melainkan dari mereka semua menampakan ekspresi wajah pahit dan kecewa. Tidak ada rasa takut ataupun gugup dengan lomba yang akan mereka ikuti. Mereka menampakan wajah tersebut karena suatu hal yang mereka anggap sangat mendadak dan mengejutkan.

Dengan kesal Aomine Daiki siswa berbakat dalam instrumen biola menendang dinding ruangan tersebut hingga membuat dinding putih ruangan itu meninggalkan jejak hasil dari sol alas sepatunya. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu tidak memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan Daiki. Mereka seperti termenung dalam bayangan pikiran mereka yang menghantui mereka hingga semua membisu.

"Tch...Kenapa jadi seperti ini!" seru Daiki kesal.

"Apa yang sebaikanya kita katakan kepada Akashi?" seorang pemuda bersurai kuning terlihat bingung dan takut akan suatu hal. Tampang rupawannya terus tertutupi oleh dengan kegugupan dan kegelisahan. Ia duduk disebelah gadis cantik bersurai panjang berwatna pink yang tata riasnya gulung hingga membentuk sebuah gumpalan teratur menyisakan ujung rambutnya terutai hingga membentu seperti sebuah sayap, dihiasi dengan ornamen rambut berbentuk bunga sakura yang berkilau ketika terkena sinar cahaya memantulkan warna pink yang lembut berpadu dengan gaun hitam panjang yang elegan miliknya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita rahasiakan saja dulu sampai acara selesai? Kalau Akashi-kun mendengar kabar tersebut dia pasti sangat sedih. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan nantinya." Gadis itu terlihat bimbang.

"Momoi tenanglah, kami seperti juga tidak tau apa yang harus kita lakukan kalau Akashi-kun mengetahuinya. Dan aku tidak ingin membanyangkannya. Terlebih lagi Akashi-kun tidak mengetahui apa-apa." Seorang dengan surai baby blue dengan pembawaan yang tenang masuk dalam pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak meyarankan untuk merahasiakannya. Karena itu bisa membuat Akashi marah bukan?" ucap pemufa berkacama dengan surai hijau daunnya sedang memengang sesuatu ditangannya. Sebuah penghapus karet berbentuk alat musik klarinet yang terlihat masih bersih.

"Midorichiin benar, aku tidak mau ikut campur kalau Akashi marah." Pemuda bertubuh besar itu ikut berbicara sambil terus memakan cemilannya yang berhambur di depan mejanya. Ia seperti terlihat sangat malas mengurusi orang lain. Ia seakan tidak peduli apa yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Apa kalian benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga perasaan orang lain hah?!" bentak Aomine terlihat kesal dengan Murasakibara Atsushi dari instrumen horn dan Midorima Shintarou dari instrumen Clarinet yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan kabar mengejutkan yang mereka dengar.

"Daiki-kun tenang!" seru Kuroko Tetsuya dari instrumen gesek cello menahan tubuh Aomine yang seperti menantang Murasakibara, walau tubuhnya tidak sebanding dengannya. Dengan perasaan yang asih kesal Aomine berusaha mengatur emosinya agar tidak terjadi perkelahian yang akan membuat mereka mendapat sangsi yang akan merugikan mereka. -Melukai peserta lomba lain akan langsung didiskualifikasi kedua pihak yang terlibat- Aomine tidak ingin namanya dicoret dari peserta. Tentu saja ia harus sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya agar tidak berpengaruh juga pada penampilannya nanti. Aomine membanting tubuhnya ke sofa dengan pasrah.

"Tapi, dia—. Kalau saja aku tau siapa orang yang menabraknya ketika itu, aku akan memberi pelajaran yang setimpal dengan apa yang telah dia perbuat kepadanya..." Aomine mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Daiki-kun..." Kuroko memandang sedih Aomine. Kuroko dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan Aomine. Amarah, penyesalan, kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Sebagai orang yang memperkenalkan dirinya kepada musik dan membuatnya tumbuh dengan bakat tersebut membuat suatu perasaan khusus yang membuatnya menjadi sangat emosi jika terjadi sesuatu kepada orang tersebut dan berkaitan dengannya.

"Dai-chan, sudah...tenangkan dirimu. Kamu juga harus fokus ketika tampil nanti." Dengan lembut Momoi duduk di samping Aomine mengelus-elus lengan atas Aomine yang tertutup jas hitam dengan pelan, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang. Kecelakaan itu murni kecerobohan dari sang pengemudi dan polisi sedang berusaha menyelidikinya. Kalau begini terus kalian hanya akan menganggu kosentrasi kita untuk tampil." Ucap Midorima seraya membetulkan kacamatanya yang terasa turun. Akan tetapi perkataan Midorima tidak membuat Aomine menjadi tenang dan malah menyulutkan kembali api emosinya.

"Dari tadi kamu mengatakan hal yang tidak bergunanya..." Aomine menatap sinis Midorima dengan senyum meremehkannya. Melihat sikap Aomine seperti itu, Midorima tidak merasa goyah ia menatap balik kearah Aomine dengan mata menantang.

"Sudah-sudah Aominechii...Midorimachii...tenanglah kalian berdua." Kise sempat bingung bagaimana harus menghilangakan suasana yang berat diruangan ini. Semua terpuruk, semua merasa sedih, semua merasa emosi, ditambah tekanan sebagai peserta lomba benar-benar dapat membuat mereka saling mengumandangkan terompet perang mereka. Jika itu terjadi mereka pasti akan bersaing mati-matian satu dengan yang lainnya. Merasa diri mereka lebih hebat dari yang lain. Dan hal itu adalah hal yang paling ditakuti Kuroko ketika menyadari bakat mereka yang melebihi standar pada umumnya. Kuroko takut mereka akan berubah. Kuroko takut mereka akan bersaing satu sama lainnya. Kuroko takut mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu kembali seperti mereka yang dulu.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

Aku suka dengan permainanmu.

Aku ingin seperti dirimu.

Akan kubuat siapa saja yang mendengar permainanku

Merasakan seperti diriku ketika mendengarmu,

Nee...maukah kau mengajarkan ku?

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah kepada orang yang berada didalam sebuah ruangan itu. Duduk memandang gadis itu heran didepan sebuah Piano klasik hitam yang terlihat mewah. Tatapan lembut gadis itu mengetarkan hatinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang gadis menatap dirinya berbeda dengan yang lain. Jatuh cinta mungkin itu ungkapan yang mengabarkan kondisi perasaannya sekarang. Membalas senyum gadis itu, semakin membuat lekukkan bibir gadis itu melebar. Benang merah yang menghubungkan mereka pun mulai terikat dijari kelingking mereka. Seakan benang merah itu tidak akan pernah bisa putus oleh apapun.[]

* * *

*Click...* suara seseorang membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan tiba-tiba ditengah suasana yang serius membuat Kise dan yang lain terkejut. Apa lagi ketika mereka tau siapa yang membuka pintu itu, beberapa dari mereka terbelalak dan terkejut dan sebagian lagi hanya diam seraya menundukan kepala mereka tak berani untuk menatap langsung Akashi yang masuk keruangan itu.

"Aku bisa mendengar suara kalian dari luar, Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Akashi masuk dengan wajah yang bertanya-tanya apa lagi ia heran dengan sikap mereka yang terlihat dingin kepadanya ketika ia memasuki ruangan tersebut. Akashi menatap satu persatu teman satu tim Orkestara-nya itu, ia penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi hingga membuat wajah mereka sangat serius apa lagi ketika melihat raut wajah Aomine. Akashi yang keheranan akhirnya menatap Momoi berharap gadis itu menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Momoi yang terkejut melihat tatapan Akashi yang mengarahnya membuatnya terdiam sejenak dan lalu kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Akashi-kun..." panggil Momoi dengan gugup. Tetapi Momoi tidak berbicara lagi setelah memanggilnya.

"Kenapa kalian masih disini? Bukankah kalian sudah harus berada dibelakang panggung." ucap Akashi yang didalam pikirannya masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang mereka diskusikan.

"Kami akan segera kesana-tsuu!" seru Kise semangat berusaha untuk menyembunyikan suasanan yang tidak enak ini. Kise masih saja tersenyum walau Akashi tidak merespon seruannya, ia menatap datar Kise dan lalu tatapannya berubah arah ke arah Kuroko.

"Kuroko, Apa kamu melihat Arisa?" tanya Akashi yang membuat semua tersentak terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka semua terdiam.

"..."

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Apa salah satu dari kalian tidak melihatnya sama sekali? Bukankah itu aneh." Akashi mulai merasa aneh dengan sikap mereka, ia menatap mereka tajam satu persatu secara begantian berusaha untuk membaca pikiran dari raut wajah mereka dan menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun kebanyakan dari mereka membuang muka mereka tak berani menatap langsung ke arah Akashi. Akan tetapi berbeda dengan Murasakibara yang tidak segugup hingga tak berani menatap Akashi seperti mereka. dengan santainya sambil memakan cemilan yang berhambur di meja persegi panjang itu Murasakibara mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Nee...Akachiin, kenapa kamu terus memcarinya. Dari tadi aku melihatmu mondar-mandir di lorong, melihatnya saja membuatku lelah." Dengan datar tanpa ekspresi Murasakibara berbicara.

"Ada masalah jika aku terus mencarinya?" Akashi mulai terdengar dingin karena ucapan Murasakibara yang membuatnya tersulut emosi, tetapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Aku heran kenapa Akachiin peduli sekali dengan dia. padahal dia tidak ada disini. Gadis itu juga tidak akan tampil hari ini." Ujar Murasakibara seakan tidak peduli dengan perasaan orang lain disekitarnya yang berusaha menutupi agar Akashi tidak shock mendengar berita yang akan mengejutkannya nanti.

"Murasakibara sudah henti—" Midorima yang takut masalah ini semakin rumit berusaha untuk menghentikan Murasakibara berbicara lebih panjang lagi hingga menghalangi Akashi yang terlihat mulai marah menatap langsung Murasakibara. Akan tetapi ucapnya langsung dipotong Akashi.

"Midorima tolong jangan menghalangiku!" Serunya dingin, mengeser tubuh Midorima didepannya. Cengkraman tangan Akashi kepadannya membuat dia kaget. "...Murasakibara apa yang sebenarnya ingin kamu katakan? Aku tidak suka dengan ucapanmu."

"Bahkan Akachiin saja tidak tau, apa Akachiin benar-benar peduli padanya? Atau hanya membuang-buang waktu saja bermain-main bersamanya?" Murasakibara lalu berdiri dari kursinya berjalan ke hadapan Akashi yang menatapnya sinis. Murasakibara pun ikut membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan merendahakan apalagi tubuh Murasakibara yang besar membuatnya memandang Akashi seperti binatang kecil yang lemah. Akashi benci tatapan itu.

"Beraninya kamu mengatakan itu tentangnya!" Akashi terlihat sangat marah.

"Sudah hentikan! Jangan membuat keributan disini. Kita harus segera ke belakang panggung." Momoi mencoba menjadi penengah mereka dengan mengalihan topik pembicaraan. Ia juga berusaha menenangkan Akashi yang terlihat marah itu agar pertengkaran ini tidak berlanjut kearah yang lebih buruk dari ini. Akan tetapi Akashi yang tidak terima gadis itu dihina oleh Murasakibara membuatnya tidak bisa tenang sebelum Murasakibara mengucapkan maaf kepadanya atas perkataannya itu.

"Tidak usah ikut camput Momoi! Aku ingin mendengar penjelasan darinya yang telah mengatakan hal itu tentang Arisa."

"Akashi-kun!" panggil Momoi berusaha untuk Akashi menghentikan semua pertikaian ini.

"Anak itu namanya Shiganori Arisa, bukan? Apa Akachin tidak tau kalau nama itu sama dengan nama siswi yang mengalami kecelakaan 2 hari yang lalu." Kata Murasakibara mengejutkan semua yang ada disana, termasuk Akashi dengan wajah yang paling terkejut.

"Murasakibara!" teriak Kuroko kaget dengan perkataan Murasakibara tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan." Wajah Akashi menunjukan kebingungan dan keterkejutannya dengan perkataan Murasakibara tadi. Ia merasa semua itu hanya berita bohong belaka. "Arisa bersamaku dua hari ini, Ia selalu datang ke ruang musik untuk berlatih."

"Itu tidak mungkin!" seru Aomine tiba-tiba. Wajah Aomine semakin menampakan raut wajah sedih dan menyesal. Raut wajah mereka mulai berubah menjadi sedih akan suatu hal. Membuat Akashi semakin tidak mempercayai berita itu.

"Akashichii, kami tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan berita ini dari mu, tapi...mungkin ini sudah terlambat." Kise berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan berita yang mungkin akan membuat Akashi marah karena menutupi berita ini. "...Arisachii, dua hari yang lalu mengalami koma dirumah sakit, karena kecelakaan tabrak lari yang dialaminya."

"Tidak...Kalian pasti bercanda. Apa kalian bercanda denganku, Arisa bersamaku diruang musik!" Akashi terlihat shock ia berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai kebenaran tersebut. "Tidak...Arisa bersamaku...ia bersamaku..." Akashi terus membuat dirinya mempercayai apa yang ia lihat dan rasakan bukan pada berita yang ia anggap sebagai lelucon murahan untuk mengerjai dia agar percaya.

"Akashi-kun..."dengan pelan dan serius Kuroko memanggil Akashi yang terlihat kacau tersebut. " dua hari yang lalu, aku tidak melihat Arisa diruang musik setelah atau pun sebelum Akashi masuk keruangan itu. Aku hanya melihat Akashi-kun bermain piano seorang diri disana, memainkan lagu yang sama seperti yang dimainkan Arisa-san." Kuroko terlihat takut dan khawatir dengan kesehatan Akashi saat ini.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku bersama Arisa kemarin, dia berlatih dengan keras untuk hari ini. Dan dia—" tiba-tiba Akashi berhenti berbicara membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu terdiam heran. Akashi menginggat kembali perkataan Arisa yang aneh. Pertanyaan yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya ketika itu _-Jika aku menghilang dari hadapanmu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan-_ Akashi tidak membayangkan kalau perkataan itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Tiba-tiba Momoi menitikan air matanya, padahal ia telah sekuat tenaga untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar karena akan merusak riasannya. Tetapi perasaan kesedihan yang menyesak ini membuatnya tidak dapat membendungnya.

"A-Akashi, maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu lebih cepat. Arisa...dia tidak sadarkan diri setelah kecelakaan itu dan kemarin sore Arisa tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi di rumah sakit. Dia telah—" Momoi berusaha untuk tidak menanggis tetapi semakin ia menginggat keceriaan gadis itu ketika bersamanya membuat dia tidak bisa menahannya. Momoi pun mulai terisak menanggis membasahi pipinya. Kuroko yang melihat seorang gadis menanggis seperti itu tidak bisa tinggal diam, dia mencoba menenangkan Momoi walau sebenarnya ia juga ingin menanggis. Semua hanya bisa terdiam.

"Tidak...tidak mungkin, kemarin sore aku bersamanya diruang musik. Kalian jangan berani-beraninya mempermainkanku dengan mengarang cerita seperti itu!"

"SADARLAH!" teriak Aomine kepada Akashi dengan kesal. "Harusnya kamu yang lebih mengetahui tentang hal ini ketimbang kami yang hanya temannya! Apa kamu sudah mulai gila karena gadis itu, HAH?!" Aomine meluapkan emosinya yang tak terkontrol, ia berdiri dari sofa dimana ia duduk tadi berjalan dengan langkah yang menyentak kearah Akashi menarik kerah kemeja putihnya dengan paksa dan berteriak dihapannya. "GADIS YANG KAMU CINTAI ITU SUDAH TIDAK ADA!"

"Aomine tenanglah!" Kise berdiri menahan tubuh Aomine yang seperti ingin menghajar Akashi.

"Aomine...segera lepaskan tanganmu dariku." Pintah Akashi dingin dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk. Membuat Aomine yang melihat tatapan itu tersentak kaget dan langsung melepaskannya.

"Tch!" setelah melepaskan Akashi, langsung mengambil koper biolanya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini. Kebetulan ketika Aomine akan membuka pintu ruang itu seseorang masuk keruangan tersebut. Ia adalah staff dari acara ini yang sepertinya sedang mencari peserta yang akan segera tampil,

"Apa disini ada yang bernama Aomine Daiki dengan nomor peserta 6 dari instrumen biola? Dia harus segera ke belakang panggung."

"...itu Aku." Jawab Aomine kepada staff itu, berjalan melewati Akashi dalam diam, mengebrak pintu dengan kasar ketika ia keluar bersama staff itu.

"Daiki-kun..." Momoi menghapus perlahan air matanya, melihat sikap Aomine yang terlihat sangat sedih saat ini.

"Aku yakin saat ini dia pasti sedang kacau. Soalnya Arisa yang mengenalkan dia kepada dunia musik ini dan sekarang..." Kise ikut terbawa perasaan sedih yang terus menyelimuti ruangan ini. Murasakibara yang sendari tadi berdiri seraya memperhatikan Akashi yang hanya terdiam mematung setelah mendengar berita yang membuatnya terlihat sangat terkejut hingga seperti ini.

"Inikah Akashi yang tidak pernah kalah dalam kompetisi itu? inikah komposer yang kata orang jenius? Melihat kenyataan saja ia tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau diarahkan oleh orang yang mulai mengkhayal seperti dirimu." Dengan tatapan merendahkan lagi Murasakibara melihat kearah Akashi.

"Murasakibara cukup. Jangan perbesar masalah ini." Midorima agak jengkel dengan sikap Murasakibara yang keterlaluan seperti itu. Murasakibara seperti tidak menghormati kepergian Arisa dan terus memanas-manasi Akashi, Midorima sangat tidak suka dengan sikap seperti itu.

"Midorima Shintarou nomor peserta 7 dari instumen klarinet, segera kebelakang panggung." Kembali seorang staff acara masuk keruangan itu untuk memanggil peserta selanjutnya yang akan segera tampil. Jika Midorima sudah dicari berarti sekarang ini Aomine sedang bermain diatas panggung. Terdengar samar-samar suara gesekan biola yang kuat tapi terdengar sedikit kacau akan tetapi sangat indah. Mendengar permainan Aomine saat ini seperti mendengar suara isi hatinya yang tidak karuan. Akan tetapi Aomine sangat hebat walau terkesan seperti asal-asalan namun isi gambaran dari lagu itu dapat tergambar dipikiran para pendengar dengan jelas apa yang disampaikan oleh lagu tersebut, tentu saja juri akan mempertimbangkan soal teknik permainannya jika Aomine memainkan lagu sebagus ini. Paganini - 24 Caprices for Solo Violin, Op.1 No.24 in A minor. Midorima lalu keluar bersama staff acara itu. setelah perginya Midorima diruangan itu. Kise merasa tekanan dan suasana di ruangan itu semakin berat walau mereka terselimuti oleh kesunyian mereka sendiri.

"Aku mau mencari udara diluar." Akhirnya Kise tidak tahan dengan tekanan didalam dan ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu, terlebih lagi dia akan segera berada dipanggung ia harus menenangkan pikirannya terlebih dahulu sebelum naik keatas panggung. Melihat Akashi yang seperti shock dan hanya terdiam saja membuat Kuroko khawatir.

"Akashi-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko pelan.

"Akashi..." Momoi juga terlihat khawatir dengan sikap Akashi sekarang ini. Ia tidak berbicara maupun bergerak sedikitpun.

"Baik, Sekarang terserah diri kamu saja. Kamu aku ijinkan tidak mengikuti arahanku. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu ikut atau tidak ikut dalam latihan. Asalkan kamu dapat membawa kemenangan untuk tim kita." Nada dingin Akashi yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Kuroko merinding. "Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus dan kamu boleh dengan sesuka hati mencari konduktor yang kamu mau...dan satu lagi—selamanya kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk Akashi melihat kearah Murasakibara seperti menantang.

"Tempat ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Aku ingin segera lulus dari sini saja..." Murasakibara yang merasa kesal keluar dari ruangan ini meninggalkan Akashi dan yang lain. Momoi menatap Kuroko dengan sedih semua ketakutannya akan pertikaian yang membuat mereka berpisah akhirnya menjadi nyata. Begitu juga Kuroko yang takut akan hal ini terjadi, janji yang pernah ia buat dengan Momoi untuk tetap menyatukan mereka agar selalu bersama-sama dalam sebuah tim hancur begitu saja karena berita yang tidak disangka-sangka. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Tidak ada yang bisa diputar balikan kembali. Segalanya berakhir disini. Semuanya cinta, harapan dan persahabatan mereka telah berakhir tanpa tau seperti apa masa depan mereka sebelum dan setelah badai ini akan berlalu.

* * *

To be Contiuned...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter _5_**

 _-'Permainanmu jelek!'-_

Tidak...kalian semua salah.

 _-'Kamu tidak pantas berada di sekolah ini.'-_

Itu tidak benar.

-' _musikmu tidak pantas untuk didengar.'-_

Aku mencintai musikku.

Piano Sonata No. 14 in C-sharp minormb, Op. 27 No.2 yang dilantunkannya sangatlah kuat dan penuh emosi didalamnya. Melukiskan perasaan gadis itu akan kesedihan dan kerapuhan dirinya, menginggat kata-kata iri mereka kepadanya. Besarnya Kecintaan gadis itu pada musik tidak sebanding dengan apa yang ia dapatkan di luar sana. Hal yang ia cintai malah menjadi hal yang paling menyiksa dirinya. Ia ingin menghidupkan musik miliknya, membuat agar siapa saja yang mendengar musiknya menanggis, oleh karena itu ia berjuang, membuat dirinya menanggis sebelum mereka yang menanggis. Hingga sebuah lantunan lain membawa gadis itu kepada dirinya.[]

* * *

Setelah kekacauan yang terjadi, Akashi tidak bergerak atau pun berbicara sedikitpun dari tempat dimana ia duduk saat ini. Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka bertiga yang tersisa di ruangan itu, tak ada yang berani untuk berbicara dengan Akashi yang seperti terluka itu. Momoi dan Kuroko hanya bisa memandangi Akashi dengan diam dengan tatapan yang menyedihkan. Mereka sendiri tidak tau apa yang harus mereka perbuat dan katakan, karena apa yang akan mereka lakukan atau katakan tidak membuat gadis itu kembali lagi agar Akashi kembali seperti dulu. Kuroko Mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat diatas pahanya, ia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini akhirnya. Ada sedikit penyesalan didalam dirinya yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula. Momoi ikut sedih melihat Kuroko seperti sangat menderita.

"Satsuki, kapan pemakaman Arisa dilakukan?" tiba-tiba Akashi bertanya, mengejutkan Kuroko dan Momoi dengan nada bicara Akashi yang lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Nng...itu, dari informasi yang aku dengar dari keluarganya, hari ini jam 10 nanti tepat sekitar 25 menit lagi dari pukul sekarang." Momoi menjawab pertanyaan Akashi dengan mengingat-ingat informasi yang ia cari dan dengar. Setelah itu Akashi kembali terdiam, Momoi dan Kuroko kembali khawatir kepadanya.

"Sayang sekali, itu tepat dengan waktu dia tampil hari ini." Akashi tersenyum, Kuroko yang melihat itu langsung terkejut dan semakin cemas dengan keadaan Akashi sekarang.

"Dulu ia datang kepadaku ketika ia diejek teman-temannya soal pemainanya yang buruk. Dan ia memaksaku untuk melatihnya agar teman-temanya merubah pikiran mereka soal permainannya..." cerita Akashi singkat, "Benar-benar di sayangkan di hari dimana ia akan membuktikan kepada orang-orang yang telah merendahkannya, ia tidak bisa bermain. Semua usaha yang dilakukannya sia-sia, ternyata takdir tidak selalu berpihak pada orang yang berusaha." Perkataan Akashi yang dingin itu benar-benar mengejutkan Kuroko karena berani berkata seperti itu soal Arisa, beberapa saat setelah Akashi berkata seperti itu Kuroko berpikiran bahwa Akashi telah gila.

Akashi mengatakan hal-hal yang memherankan Kuroko, seperti '... _semua usaha yang dilakukannya sia-sia,'_ dan ' _Takdir tidak selalu berpihak pada orang yang berusaha.'_ Kuroko sempat kaget karena ia tidak menyangka kalau Akashi berkata seperti itu untuk Arisa berbeda dengan apa yang dia lihat sebelumnya ketika Akashi yang sangat marah waktu Murasakibara membicarakan Arisa.

"Akashi-kun, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko pelan dengan penuh raut kekhawatiran diwajahnya.

"Apa yang kamu katakan Tetsuya. Tentu saja, aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Akashi lalu berdiri dari tempat ia duduk dan beranjak kedepan Momoi dan Kuroko sekarang. Kuroko yang melihat Akashi saat ini sangat terkejut dengan aura yang berbeda pada dirinya. Kuroko seperti melihat diri Akashi bukanlah Akashi yang ia kenal. "Satsuki, ada sesuatu yang aku ingin kamu mengurusnya untukku, sampaikan kepada pengurus ketika giliran Arisa maju tolong tunggu sebentar ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Momoi keheranan dengan ucapan Akashi itu, "Akashi-kun, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Aku...ingin menyampaikan perpisahanku untuk Arisa." Dengan wajah yang tak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa dan hanya senyuman tipis dibibirnya yang sangat membingungkan Kuroko. Akashi keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Kuroko dan Momoi yang terlihat khawatir dengan sikap Akashi sekarang. Kuroko juga terlihat seperti terkejut melihat perubahan yang sangat berbeda dengan Akashi dulu.

"Tetsu-kun?" Momoi terlihat bingung.

"Akashi...dia tidak terlihat seperti dirinya yang biasa?!" Kuroko terlihat kaget dan keheranan dengan sikap Akashi saat ini lebih dingin dari biasanya, apa lagi ia mengatakan sesuatu yang dingin ketika membicarakan Arisa. Bagi Kuroko itu mustahil Akashi dapat berbicara seperti itu kepada orang yang ia sayangi. Jadi – _siapa yang ada di tubuh Akashi saat ini?_ — Kuroko bertanya-tanya. Ia sampai-sampai tidak dapat berpikiran tenang karena masalah ini. Ia menjadi sangat takut dan khawatir bagaimana ia bisa menghadapi semua ini kedepannya.

* * *

Dengan jas setelan seadanya yang ia kenakan untuk menghadiri acara perlombaan ini. Dengan langkah yang mantap dan pandangan lurus kedepan, ia tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang membicarakannya dan memandanginya heran. Ditangannya dengan erat ia mengenggam sebuah busur biola bersama biolanya dalam satu genggaman dan ditangan yang satunya ia memengang sebuah buku lagu. Ia juga melewati staf-staf panggung yang mencoba menghentikannnya.

"Akashi Seijuurou, Anda tidak boleh disini?! saya telah bilang kepada Satsuki anda tidak bisa, Anda bukanlah salah satu dari peserta—"

"Minggir..." dengan satu kata yang dingin itu ditambah tatapan mata yang tajam membuat siapa saja yang ada didepannya berdiri terpatung membisu. mereka seakan sedang berurusan dengan seekor singa yang sedang mengamuk. Momoi yang melihat kejadian itu berdiri ketakutan disebelah Kuroko. Kuroko juga tidak bisa menghentikan Akashi jika seperti ini.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 10.00 a.m., para penonton seakan tidak sabar menunggu peserta selanjutnya bermain. Juri membalik profil peserta yang masing-masing mereka pengang satu untuk penilaian, sebuah tulisan bercap merah menutupi beberapa huruf dari profil peserta selanjutnya. _–DISQUALIFICASION-_ itulah kata bercap merah yang terpampang di tengah-tengah biodata peserta selanjutnya, atas nama Arisa Shiganori.

Akan tetapi ketika para juri mau membalikan lembar profil peserta berikutnya, suara penonton mulai ramai. Membuat perhatian juri teralihkan keatas panggung. Seorang pemuda bersuarai merah berdiri ditengah pangung dengan mata yang melihat kearah penonton yang bertanya-tanya _'apa yang dilakukan dia disana?'_. Para juri juga terheran-heran dengan apa yang dilakukan seorang jenius muda diatas pangung seperti itu, ia bukanlah peserta lomba dan juga lomba ini tidak ada penampilan kejutan. Acara ini resmi dan seharusnya tidak ada orang lain yang menaiki pangung selain para peserta. Tetapi apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi diatas sana. Ia memberikan buku musik itu kepada pengiring dan memintanya untuk memainkan lagu tersebut. Juri yang heran beberapa kali membolak-balikan lembar list peserta yang akan tampil akan tetapi tetap saja tidak ada nama Akashi Seijuurou sebagai salah satu peserta lomba.

Kise yang duduk dibangku penonton setelah gilirannya baru selesai itu terkejut melihat Akashi yang berdiri di tengah pangung dengan membawa biola miliknya disana.

"Akashichii!? Midorimachii, itu...lihat diatas pangung!" Kise menarik lengan baju Midorima yang duduk disebelahnya.

Dari balcon, Aomine yang duduk sendiri disana melihat Akashi yang berdiri diatas pangung. Ia tidak merasa terkejut dan malah sebaliknya ia menjadi merasa kesal melihat wajah yang tidak memiliki ekspresi apa-apa seperti itu, ditambah lagi menginggat kejadian diruangan itu yang makin membuatnya emosi ketika melihat orang itu.

"Apa yang orang itu lakukan? Mengantikan Arisa, hah?! Ia benar-benar sudah gila, perbuatannya malah menjadi sangat memalukan. Aomine tidak ingin melihat orang itu ia lebih memilih pergi dan tidak melihatnya.

Midorima yang penasaran apa yang dipikirkan Akashi hingga membuat dirinya berdiri diatas panggung seperti itu menjadi memperhatikannya baik-baik. Midorima pun tersadar ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Akashi yang berada dipanggung saat ini.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Akashi."

"Hah?!" Kise terlihat bingung dan memalingkan kembali pandangannya pada Akashi disana. Ia jadi ikut memperhatikannya, " Dia seperti bukan Akashi yang kita kena." Dengan pelan Kise mengatakan itu. Midorima pun ikut menyadarinya bahwa yang ada didepan mereka saat ini bukan lah Akashi yang biasanya. Akashi tidak mungkin melakukan hal sebodoh dan memalukan seperti ini.

Seluruh penonton jadi mulai membicarakan Akashi, mereka terheran-heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Akashi yang tidak mereka bayangkan.

"Kenapa Akashi ada disana? Bukankah sekarang giliran peserta bernama Arisa?" seorang penonton yang merupakan siswa dari Teiko bertanya dengan teman yang ada disebelahnya.

"Iya, benar...dibuku panduan ini sekarang harusnya giliran Arisa dari instrumen Piano."

"Eh...tapi aku dengar Arisa didiskualifikasi karena suatu alasan. Oleh karena itu dia dicoret dari daftar peserta." Seorang siswi ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku mendengar kabar, dia meninggal kemarin sore. Ternyata dia korban tabrak lari itu.", "Benarkah...! mengerikan sekali..."

"Lalu...apa yang sebenarnya Akashi lakukan disana?" mereka semua menatap kearah Akashi dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Mereka melihat Akashi mengangkat biola ditangannya.

"Lihat dia akan bermain!" seru seseorang melihat Akashi yang mulai mengesekan biolanya.

"Arisa dengarkan permainanku." Bisik Akashi pada biola miliknya yang ia letakan diatas bahunya, sebelum ia mulai mengesek dengan busur biolanya.

Sebuah awal yang mengejutkan, gesekan biolanya seperti memanggil— tidak malah terdengar seperti memaksa para penonton untuk melihatnya. Semua langsung terdiam tercengang hanya dengan mendengar suara gesekan biola milik Akashi. Sunyi senyap tidak ada sedikit suara asingpun yang terdengar, hanya suara musik dari biola Akashi-lah yang terdengar keseluruh penjuru gedung ini dalam seketika. Violin Sonata No.9 _–Kreuztzer-_.

Suara biolanya seperti mengekpresikan suasanan hatinya saat ini. Marah, sedih, kekecewaan dan penyesalan seperti bercampur dan berpadu pada musik ini. Akashi seperti mengambarkan kekecewaannya pada awal lagu tersebut ia mainkan, lalu berubah menjadi penyesalan dibagian selanjutnya, dan berubah menjadi kemarahan ketika tempo pada lagu itu cepat, ketika tempo lagu itu kembali pelan dengan sepenuh hati ia mengambarkan sebuah kesedihan akan meninggalnya orang yang sangat ia sayangi akan tetapi ketika ia kembali menginggat betapa bodohnya dia hingga tidak tau soal berita kepergian kekasihnya itu membuatnya sangat marah dan menyesal. Lagu ini seperti mengambarkan dirinya yang sekarang penuh emosi.

"Sungguh hebat permainannya...tidak ada miss sedikitpun." Kise tercengang melihat permainan Akashi yang sempurna itu. Kise juga sesekali menoleh kekiri dan kanan melihat para penonton yang tidak bisa berpaling dari pertunjukan Akashi di atas sana. Para juripun seperti sangat sulit untuk menyuruh Akashi berhenti bermain karena seperti tidak ada cela untuk menyuruhnya berhenti. Musiknya benar-benar seperti menghipnotis siapa saja yang mendengarkannya.

"Busur dan jari-jarinya seperti menari diatas biola namun nada yang dia mainkan seperti sedang menanggis. Apa ini yang akashi rasakan sekarang ini?" Ucap Midorima seraya membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun.

Lagu masih terus berlanjut, Momoi dan Kuroko yang berada dibelakang pangung melihat permainan Akashi yang sangat mengambarkan dirinya membayangkan Arisa. Momoi sampai-sampai mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak menanggis ketika mendengar dibait-bait pertengahan yang sangat mengambarkan kesedihan Akashi tentang Arisa sebelum beberapa detik Akashi berhenti. Semua penonton mulai terlihat sadar akan diri mereka yang terlalu fokus mendengarkan permainan Akashi diatas sana. Akan tetapi permainan belumlah selesai.

"K-kenapa ketika aku mendengarkan permainan ini. Aku seperti bisa merasakan apa yang sedang Akashi-kun rasakan?" Momoi kembali menitikan air matanya. Kuroko yang melihat Momoi kembali bersedih membuat dia kembali menyesal karena tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuknya. Ia juga menyadari terlalu besar cinta Akashi kepada Arisa hingga meninggalkan sebuah lubang yang besar pula ketika cintanya telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Apakah ada yang bisa menutupi lubang tersebut dan menyadarkannya pada dunia yang harus ia jalanani? Jika tidak ada yang menyadarkan Akashi. Kuroko takut, Akashi bisa saja sangat membenci dunia ini, dimana tidak ada Arisa disana.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 [PART 1]**

 _Apakah kamu mendengar ku?_

 _Aku ingin bertemu dengamu sekarang._

 _Aku ingin mendengarkan permainanmu disini._

 _Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum kembali._

 _"_ _Arisa dengarkan permainanku."_

Pemuda itu menatap jari jemarinya yang melompat-lompat dari satu senar-kesenar yang lainnya, mengerakkan tangan kanan-nya naik dan turun mengikuti alur tangga nada yang ia ingat. Mengeluarkan suara nada yang indah disetiap gesekannya. Lantunan musik _Violin Sonata No.9 –Kreuztzer-_ membawa perasaan pemuda itu kesuluruh telinga yang mendengarnya. Begitu menyakitkan, begitu menyedihkan dan begitu indah. Memaksa para pendengar merasakan apa yang pemuda itu rasakan. []

* * *

Tiga minggu yang lalu sebelum perlombaan, Shiganori Arisa yang sedang asyik melakukan pemanasan dengan memainkan sebuah lagu dari Scarlatti dengan musiknya _Piano Sonata b flat major_. Seraya mengoyang-mengoyangkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, ia mencoba menghayati lagu yang dia mainkan sekaligus berusaha fokus agar tidak melakukan miss. Alunan musik dengan tempo cepat tetapi cukup mengasyikan untuk didengar seperti mengambarkan pemandangan rerumputan hijau di atas bukit dengan latar langit biru tak berawan membawa angin yang menghembus dengan lembut mengenai kulit wajahnya membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih tenang.

Akan tetapi sayangnya tak ada seorang pun bisa mendengar permainannya tersebut, di ruang musik tempat Arisa saat ini segaja di buat agar kedap suara, apa lagi jika pintu ruangan tersebut tertutup seperti yang dilakukan Arisa saat ini. Suara dengan frekuensi tertentu tidak dapat terdengar dari luar. Berbeda halnya jika pintu ini terbuka, akan ada sedikit suara samar-samar yang akan terdengar keluar seperti ketika Arisa bertemu denganya untuk pertama kali beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mengikuti suara alunan musik yang membawanya kemari. Arisa tidak menyangka kalau ia akan meminta pemuda itu untuk membantunya berlatih padahal ketika itu pertama kalinya mereka bertemu— _tidak,_ itu bukan pertama kalinya untuk Arisa bertemu dengannya. Ia pernah bertemu beberapa kali ketika seleksi grup orkestra di sekolahnya beberapa waktu lalu dan ketika berlatih bersama Aomine dan Momoi, teman bermainnya ketika kecil yang juga mengajak Aomine untuk belajar musik bersamanya. Arisa sering melihat Aomine dan Momoi berbicara dengannya. Akan tetapi mungkin karena kemampuannya yang masih kurang membuat Arisa tidak dilihat olehnya, berbeda dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki Aomine dan orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Saat itu Arisa juga tidak membayangkan kalau dia akan menerima tawarannya, menjadi membantunya walau hanya sampai ia dapat bermain disebuah perlombaan, dan kebetulan Arisa mendengar akan diadakan perlombaan oleh sekolah ini yang rutin diadakan 2 tahun sekali. Ketika itu perlombaan tersebut belum ada diberitakan sama sekali oleh pihak sekolah, Arisa mengetahuinya hanya dari desas-desus _senior_ -nya yang membicarakan hal tersebut dan pemuda itu masih dengan sabar melatihnya seakan ia seperti ingin mengatakan ' _sampai kapanpun aku akan melatihmu, hingga suatu saat mereka yang akan mendengarkanmu.'_

Arisa tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, menunggu orang yang sangat ia nantikan. Terlebih lagi ia bukanlah sekedar pelatih, dua bulan yang lalu tiba-tiba pemuda itu mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tentu saja Arisa tidak percaya pada awalnya dan menganggap hanya candaan. Akan tetapi tatapan matanya waktu itu tidak bisa dibilang seseorang yang sedang bercanda, ia hanya terdiam ketika Arisa mengatakan kata-kata pengelakan yang akhirnya membuatnya terdiam dan mulai berpikir serius. Dan pada saat itu karena Arisa juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, Arisa menerima perasaannya.

Dan kini tinggal tiga minggu sebelum perlombaan yang sangat ketat itu, untuk mendapatkan gelar juara dan memenangkan hadiah beasiswa keluar negeri untuk menempuh pendidikan musik yang lebih baik disana, Arisa berusaha mati-matian berlatih. Beberapa lagu telah ia coba untuk persiapan lomba akan tetapi ia selalu merasa ada yang kurang. Membuatnya tidak menhayati lagu yang ia bawakan dan membuat beberapa kesalahan. Tiga lagu telah ia coba, tetapi masih belum ada yang ia rasa cocok untuknya mainkan. _Moonlight Sonata_ dari Beethoven, _Consolation No. 3 in D Flat Major_ dari Lizt dan _Fantasie-Impromptu in C-sharp minor, Op. 66_ dari Chopin. Tetapi tidak satupun dari lagu tersebut yang mengetarkan hatinya.

*CLICK...*

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Arisa langsung menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh kearah pintu depan. Ia melihat pemuda yang sedang ia tunggu masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu." Ucapnya dengan sangat sopan membuat Arisa menjadi tidak enak hati mendengarnya.

"Ah...tidak apa-apa...tidak apa-apa...aku juga tidak menunggu terlalu lama, aku baru datang juga." balas Arisa yang sebenarnya ia berbohong. Ia telah menunggu hampir 1 jam akan tetapi karena ia tahu kalau Akashi, pemuda yang ia tunggu itu sangat sibuk kerena tugasnya sebagai _Kaicho_ di sekolah mereka terlebih lagi dengan adanya acara ini membuat waktu yang ia miliki semakin padat. Namun, Arisa sangat bahagia sepadat apapun waktu yang Akashi miliki, ia masih mau menyempatkan untuk melatihnya.

"Bagaimana dengan latihannya? Apa ada kesulitan? Jika ada katakanlah." Akashi berjalan menghampiri Arisa yang berada di duduk depan piano hitam yang berkilau-kilau terkena sinar matahari dan cahaya dari lampu di ruangan ini.

"Aku masih bingung dengan lagu yang akan aku mainkan. Aku merasa...ada yang kurang." Arisa berdiri dari bangku piano tersebut, dan berjalan memutari piano menuju lemari kayu berjendelakan kaca transparan agar dapat melihat isi didalam lemari tersebut. Lemari tersebut merupakan tempat buku-buku partitur musik yang tersusun rapi tetapi tak beraturan apa itu partitur musik piano atau alat musik lainnya. Akashi hanya memandangi Arisa dengan diam ketika ia beranjak dari pianonya dan Akashi pun lalu berganti yang menduduki kursi piano tersebut sambil menekan-nekan tuts piano dengan nada musik _Fantasie-Impromptu_ yang dulu mereka mainkan untuk perlombaan tersebut. Arisa terlihat telah mengambil salah satu buku yang tersusun disana dan memandangi buku tersebut cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia mencoba membuka dan membaca tangga-tangga nada dibuku tersebut. Ia lalu menutupnya kembali dan membawakannya kehadapan Akashi.

"Ini...aku akan mencoba mainkan ini." dengan semangat ia menunjukan sebuah buku musik yang terlihat seperti sudah cukup lama di simpan di lemari, dengan bercak-bercak kuning yang menandakan buku tersebut cukup tua tetapi bisa dibilang terawat. Ia menunjukan buku tersebut di hadapan Akashi yang duduk di kursi kecil Piano tersebut seraya sepasang mata ruby-nya memandang heran dengan buku yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Kamu mau menganti musikmu lagi?" Akashi mengambil buku tersebut dan lalu membuka-buka beberapa halaman sebelum ia menutup kembali buku tersebut. Arisa menarik kursi kayu yang bersender di dinding ruangan ini tak jauh darinya. Ia menbawanya ke samping Akashi berada dan berhadapan denganya sebelum akhirnya ia duduk diatas bangku tersebut, Arisa perlahan mengambil buku tersebut dari tangan Akashi.

"Ballade No.1 in G minor, Op. 23 dari Chopin lagu yang bagus bukan? Aku akan memainkan lagu ini untuk perlombaan itu nanti." Arisa menampakan wajah serius dan yakin akan membawakan lagu tersebut. Seperti biasa tatapan penuh semangat membuat Akashi akan tersenyum tipis ketika melihatnya, akan tetapi dimatanya terpantulkan suatu gambaran yang membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Akashi dapat merasakannya, Arisa pasti sedang menginggat perkataan teman-temannya. Tentu saja, Gadis ini menemuinya karena ingin bisa lebih baik dari teman-temannya. Cacian akan kemampuan Arisa yang diragukan, tidak banyak kegiatan yang Arisa bisa ikuti karena ditolak ketika seleksi. Akashi mencarinya tahu secara diam-diam dan tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada Arisa. Selama ini Arisa hanya selalu mengatakan ingin lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi. Arisa tidak pernah jujur akan masalah yang sebenarnya ia alami, Akashi yang tidak mau membuatnya semakin bersedih dengan membuatnya menginggat hal-hal yang menyakitkan lebih memilih untuk tidak ikut campur akan tetap ia tidak mencari tahu lebih dalam secara langsung akan tetapi mencari informasi sendiri diluar.

"Kenapa kamu memilih Ballade? Kenapa tidak memilih lagu yang lebih kompleks saja. Itu akan memudahkanmu untuk menang." Tanya Akashi dengan tatapan yang sepertinya serius dengan niatnya untuk mengajarkan Arisa musik yang sulit.

Sejenak Arisa terdiam, ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu terlebih dahulu sebelum ia membuka mulutnya. "...Aku menyukai lagu ini, Ballade...walau musik ini terdengar sedih akan tetapi musik ini bisa mengekpresikan bermacam-macam perasaan. Ketika memainkannya pun tanpa sadar kita terbawa berbagaimacam perasaan, seperti sedih, senang dan marah. Semua perasaan yang memberikan warna dalam hidup, bukanya tujuan musik untuk memberi warna pada hidup inikan."

Mendengar itu tiba-tiba Akashi tertawa sangat kecil dan pelan, namun ia berusaha menahannya. Arisa menjadi malu ketika melihat Akashi menertawakannya dan menjadi merasa bersalah karena ucapannya mungkin aneh dan kekanak-kanakan. Akashi lalu menatap wajah Arisa yang sedih sekaligus malu dan ia lalu menjelaskan kenapa ia tertawa. Bukan bermaksud buruk, Akashi sama sekali tidak menertawakan perkataan ataupun keinginan Arisa yang ingin membawakan musik tersebut. akan tetapi, ia tertawa karena tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya melihat wajah Arisa sesemangat ini. Perkataan itu membuat Arisa bertambah malu dan membuang muka dari hadapan Akashi. Wajahnya yang kini memerah membuat Akashi tersenyum dan tidak bisa memalingkan tatapannya dari Arisa.

"Baiklah, Jika kamu ingin memainkan ini, aku akan membantumu." Akashi mengambil buku musik tersebut dari pangkuan Arisa dan lalu menaruhnya di atas piano untuk ia coba memainkannya agar bisa menjadi contoh bagi Arisa sebelum berlatih. Wajah Arisa mendadak berubah menjadi ceria, ia tersenyum lebar ketika Akashi akan membantunya. "Aku akan membuatmu menang."

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Aku akan berusaha...!"

* * *

 **To be Continued... [1/2]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 [PART 2]**

Setiap harinya Arisa meluangkan waktu setidaknya 5 jam untuk berlatih. 3 jam di ruang musik sekolah, 2 jamnya lagi di rumahnya. Dan ketika ada waktu kosong dan liburanpun Arisa lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih dari pada keluar keluyuran tak tahu tujuan. Hingga tidak jarang jari-jari tangannya menjadi sangat sakit pada sendi-sendinya dan terkadang gemetar dengan sendirinya akan tetapi Arisa tidak begitu memperdulikannya walau begitu ia harus tetap menjaga kesehatannya dan tidak akan melakukannya secara berlebihan jika terlalu lelah seperti yang Akashi katakan kepadannya ia harus menjaga dirinya dan tanganya, karena bisa saja semua itu akan membuatnya tidak dapat ikut lomba nantinya.

Setiap hari adalah hari yang penuh perjuangan bagi Arisa, ia berusaha berlatih mati-matian untuk perlombaan itu. Usaha yang ia lakukan pun sepertinya tidak sia-sia, semakin mendekati hari perlombaan semakin yakin Arisa akan mendapatkan juara. Ia merasa berbeda dari sebelumnya, seakan musik yang ia mainkan telah hafal diluar kepala. Jari jemarinya begitu ringan dan cekatan menekan tuts-tuts dengan sesuai nada. Akashi yang mendengarnya pun merasa bahwa Arisa telah membawakan dengan baik. Arisa yang merasa kempuannya telah meninggat dari sebelum-sebelumnya tidak sabar bermain untuk para penonton di atas panggung nantinya. Ia ingin semua mendengar permainannya, ia ingin semua yang pernah mengatainya berpikir ulang dengan kata-kata mereka kepada dirinya. Arisa bukan bermaksud untuk balas dendam, ia hanya ingin menunjukan kalau ia juga bisa seperti mereka. Tidak perlu menjudge orang lain, syukurilah apa yang dirimu miliki karena mungkin saja orang yang telah mereka katai lebih baik dari mereka. Dan lagi dengan memenangkan hadiah beasiswa diluar membuat Arisa semakin bersemangat, karena ia merasa cita-citanya akan segera terwujud jika ia memenangkan perlombaan ini. Arisa tidak sabar menantikannya.

Akhirnya 4 hari sebelum perlombaan yang ditunggu-tunggu Arisa. Ia sangat tidak sabar menantikan hari perlombaan itu tiba. Arisa cukup pecaya diri dengan hasil latihannya selama ini. Semua berjalan dengan baik walau ada beberapa kesulitan yang dihadapi, tetapi Arisa dapat mengatasinya. Seperti biasa sepulang sekolah ia selalu pergi keruang musik untuk berlatih. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba ia merasa ia harus berterima kasih kepada Akashi yang selama ini mau mengajarinya dan membantunya berlatih. Tidak mau ia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tangan kosong, Arisa berniat untuk membelikan Akashi sesuatu sebagai tanda bukti terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini. Akhirnya Arisa memutuskan untuk pergi membeli sesuatu sebentar, sebelum ia pergi membeli barang tersebut, Arisa mengirim sebuah pesan kepada Akashi bahwa ia akan telat untuk datang karena ada urusan yang harus ia lakukan. Berharap Akashi akan menunggunya, sebuah panggilan tiba-tiba masuk dan nama yang tertera dilayar adalah panggilan dari Akashi.

"A-Akashi-kun...?" jawab Arisa pelan, ia takut Akashi akan marah karena tiba-tiba menyuruhnya menunggu padahal waktu yang di milikinya sangat padat.

 _"_ _Pergilah, aku akan menunggumu disini."_ Ucap Akashi singkat. Arisa mengira kalau Akashi meneleponnya tidak akan mengijinkannya, setelah Arisa terdiam sejenak mengira Akashi akan berbicara lebih panjang lagi tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari lawan bicaranya lagi membuat Arisa heran, hanya untuk mengucapkan itu sajakah Akashi meneleponnya. Beribu-ribu pertanyaan tiba-tiba memenuhi kepalanya.

"Eh? Cuma seperti itu? kenapa tidak lewat pesan saja, tidak perlu sampai repot-repot meneleponku." Kata Arisa yang masih kebingungan. Karena tidak biasanya Akashi meneleponya, saling mengirim pesan saja mereka jarang melakukannya apalagi untuk saling berbicara lewat telepon seperti ini.

 _"_ _..."_

"Akashi-kun?"

 _"_ _...entahlah, aku merasa ingin mendengar suara mu saja. Aku heran kenapa aku selalu memikirkanmu."_

"Eh?" mendengar itu Arisa menjadi agak canggung dan malu. Ini pertama kalinya Arisa mendengar perkataan Akashi yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kembali selain ketika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Arisa.

 _"_ _Sudahlah, pergi saja. aku akan menunggumu sampai kamu tiba."_

"Hehehe...terima kasih, aku akan segera ke sana." Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil, Arisa dapat membayangkan kalau sekarang Akashi sedang tersenyum ditelepon.

 _"_ _Segeralah datang kemari."_ Akashi lalu menutup teleponnya. Arisa menjadi sangat bahagia ketika mendengar suara Akashi tadi, tanpa ia sadari ia tak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum. Rasanya awan mendung di langit saat ini seperti langit biru yang menyinari harinya, bermandikan sinar matahari hangat yang sebenarnya angin dingin yang menghembus kearahnya menandakan akan segera turun hujan nantinya.

Beberapa saat telah berlalu, Arisa tidak menyanggka kalau akan selama ini ia untuk memilih, Ia sangat senang bisa membelikan Akashi sesuatu. Ia membelikan Akashi sebuah Biola yang ia pilih sendiri, memang untuk membeli alat musik ini memerlukan uang yang cukup banyak dan ia harus menyisihkan sebagian besar uangnya setiap harinya untuk membelikannya barang ini, sebenarnya ia ingin membelikan ini setelah ia memenangkan perlombaan itu, entah kenapa ia merasa terlalu lama menunggu hingga perlombaan itu dan ia ingin memberikannya sesegera mungkin dan melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang akan dibuat nantinya, memikirkannya saja membuat Arisa senang. Arisa merasa pemberiannya ini masihlah belum bisa membayar semua waktu yang Akashi berikan untuknya hingga ia percaya diri seperti ini. Arisa berharap Akashi akan menerimanya dan membuatnya senang. Arisa berharap suatu hari ia bisa bermain dengan musik yang sama bersama Akashi yang menggunakan biola ini suatu harinya, ia sangat mengharapkannya. Arisa buru-buru kembali ke sekolahannya untuk bertemu Akashi yang telah menunggunya di ruang musik itu. Ia ingin sekali lagi menelepon Akashi dan meminta maaf kalau ia sangat telat, akan tetapi sayangnya HP yang ia bawa telah kehabisan baterai. Dan baru ia sadari cuaca diluar sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya.

Tak lama rintikan hujan mulai turun. Awalnya rintikan itu masihlah rintikan kecil. Arisa yang tidak membawa payung lipat di tasnya lebih memilih untuk terus berjalan. Akan tetapi lama kelamaan rintikan kecil itu berubah menjadi guyuran hujan yang tiba-tiba turun. Arisa tidak menyangka kalau akan langsung deras seperti ini hujannya. Jika ia berteduh itu akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk menunggu hujan berhenti jika derasnya seperti ini.

Arisa pun nekat untuk berlari ditengah-tengah hujan, dengan erat ia memeluk koper biola yang akan dia berikan kepada Akashi nantinya. Hujan menjadi semakin deras, seragam yang ia kenakan kini telah basah kuyup tidak ada artinya jika ia berteduh sekarang karena sudah terlanjur basah. Sedikit lagi ia akan tiba disekolahnya, tinggal melewati penyebrangan di perempatan jalan raya itu dan beberapa meter lagi akan sampai di gerbang sekolah. Perasaan bersalah membuatnya tidak berhati-hati terkadang ia tersandung batu dijalan karena ia tidak bisa melihat sekelilingnya dengan jelas, di tambah hujan yang lebat ini membuatnya tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Hujan lebat ini menutup pendengarannya, dan rasa lelah karena terus berlari membuatnya tidak fokus pada lingkungan sekitar.

Ia berlari menuju penyebrangan jalan tersebut, Arisa tidak lagi melihat lampu pejalan kaki diatas kepalanya. Yang dilihat dihadapannya hanya jalan raya yang sepi dan kosong hanya ada beberapa pejalan kaki sedangkan motor dan mobil hanya sesekali saja berlalu lalang. Arisa tidak berpikir untuk berhenti, langkahnya menapaki aspal jalanan, tanpa ia sadari cahaya lampu sebuah mobil telah meneranginya tepat dihadapannya dan suara klakson tersebut untuk menandakan ia akan melaju didepannya tidak terdengar di telinga Arisa. Ketika ia merasa terganggu dengan sorot lampu tersebut Arisa barulah tersadar sesuatu mendekatinya. Ia lalu menoleh kesumber cahaya, matanya terbelalak melihat sesuatu datang kepadanya dengan cepat. Ia kaget melihat kendaraan besar itu ada dihadapannya.

*CRASH..*

Suara hantaman yang keras itu membuat para pejalan kaki itu menarik perhatiannnya dan melihat suara apa itu.

"KYAAAK...TOLONG, ADA SESEORANG TERTABRAK!" pekikan seorang wanita pejalan kaki itu mengejutkan orang-orang disekitarnya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik saja orang-orang sekitar mulai berkumpul.

"Cepat panggil ambulan ada yang terluka!" seorang pria berlari ketengah jalan untuk memeriksa keadaan Arisa yang tergolek lemas tak berdaya, cairan merah mulai mengenang dan mewarnai luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya terutama bagian kepala. Air hujan yang turun menguyur tubuhnya dan menjadikan sekitar tubuh Arisa menjadi kolam darah yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya merinding dibuatnya.

Mobil yang menabraknya itu tiba-tiba berbelok dan melajukan kecepatannya berencana untuk kabur menghindari masalah yang telah ia buat. Beberapa orang berusaha mengejar akan tetapi kecepatan mobil tersebut tidak terkejar. Dengan tubuh yang bergenang cairan merah bercampur hujan itu, Arisa dengan mata yang masih dapat terbuka mencoba bergerak. Rasa sakit yang luar bisa membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Dengan pandangan kabur ia melihat koper biola itu terseret beberapa meter darinya atau dialah yang sebenarnya terseret beberapa meter dari penyebrangan jalan tersebut. Isi tasnya pun berhamburan keluar disekitarnya, ia melihat dihadapannya sebuah buku partitur tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Buku tersebut telah basah dan terdapat bercak noda merah disampul dan isinya, Buku yang juga ia beli tadi untuk diberikan kepada Akashi akan tetapi melihat tubuhnya yang seperti ini sangat mustahil baginya dapat memberikan secara langsung. Air mata pun tidak bisa ia bendung lagi bercampur dengan dinginnya air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya tidak bisa ia tahan. Ia ingin menanggis sekeras-kerasnya akan tetapi nafasnya tidak cukup kuat dan rasanya sangat sesak untuk menanggis. Ia merasa sangat lemah, jari-jemari tangannya tidak bisa ia gerakan jangankan untuk mengerakan merasakan saja ia tidak bisa. Perlahan pandangannya mulai kabur air matanya dan perlahan-lahan mulai gelap. Impiannya kini selamanya akan tidak bisa terwujud. Keinginan untuk membuktikan bahwa ia bisa seperti sekarang kini sirnah. Ia ingin menangis lebih dari yang ia lakukan melepaskan penyesalan dan kesedihan yang rasakan, ia ingin berteriak, ia ingin semua ini tidak berakhir seperti ini.

Arisa perlahan menutup matanya dengan sendirinya, sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya didalam hati mengatakan iz ingin melihat Akashi untuk terakhir kalinya, ia ingin meminta maaf kepada Akashi kalau ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk menemuinya dan menunjukan permainannya kepada Akashi dan membuktikan kepada mereka kalau ia juga sama seperti mereka. Akan tetapi takdirnya tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

 _Akashi maafkan aku..._

* * *

 **To be Contiuned...[2/2]**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 7_**

 _-Nobody understands another's sorrow, and nobody another's joy.-_

 _\- Franz Schubert_

* * *

Lantunan suara biola tersebut bagaikan semilir angin lembut yang berhembus dengan sangat pelan, menyejukan hati siapa saja yang mendengar. Lalu sewaktu-waktu berubah menjadi bagaikan terjangan angin badai yang mengamuk memporak-porandakan benda apa saja yang ada didepannya, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya seperti merasakan tekanan dan emosi dalam diri mereka. Dan berubah kembali menjadi pelan dan halus seperti seseorang sedang di selimuti suatu kesedihan dan emosi lain yang tercampur didalamnya sampai beberapa wanita harus menitikan air matanya ketika mendengarkan lantunan di menit-menit terakhir ini. Semua yang mendengarnya seperti terhipnotis dan tidak dapat membuat mereka menutup telinga untuk tidak mendengar permainannya penuh emosi dan perasaan ini. Lantunan musik ini secara perlahan membuat hati mereka bergetar membuat emosi dan perasaan dalam diri mereka meluap-luap, serasa dada mereka seperti seseorang yang baru saja menanggis walau air mata tidaklah keluar dari mata mereka. mereka tercengang. Mereka terpatung. Semua merasakan sesuatu di musik tersebut, sebuah kesedihan, sebuah kebahagiaan, akan tetapi mereka yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tidak mengerti untuk siapa musik ini dimainkan.

Musik ini akan segera habis, Midorima yang awalnya juga terpanah dengan permainan Akashi di atas pangung tersebut mulai menyadari sesuatu dari permainan tiba-tiba berubah. Tempo dan dinamik pada musik ini berubah, ia tak lagi mengikuti partitur yang telah disusun oleh komposer lagu tersebut. Ia kini bermain seperti sesuka hatinya kadang ia percepat temponya, kadang juga ia perlambat. Akan tetapi tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan tersebut. hanya beberapa orang yang mengenali musik pada aula tersebutlah yang mulai menyadarinya seperti Midorima. Midorima mencentik lidahnya, penampilan Akashi kini berubah seperti bermain-main. Tidaklah penuh dengan perasaan seperti sebelumnya. Ia bermain kini sebagai sang Prodigy yang mereka sebut-sebut. Bermain dengan sempurna, tepat tanpa miss nada satupun walau dalam tempo cepat sekalipun bagaikan ia lah yang menciptakan musik tersebut, mengalahkan penyusun yang membuatnya. Sangat sempurna. Temponya ia buat lebih cepat, semua yang mendengarnya mulai tersadar akan perubahan permainan Akashi tersebut. Membuat mereka sadar akan keberadaan mereka dari mantra yang menghipnotis mereka mengunakan sihir yang disebut dengan musik. Walau begitu tidak ada yang mau menghentikan dia, permainan yang bergitu sempurna membuat juri tidak berkutik untuk menyuruhnya berhenti walau semua yang ia mainkan telah keluar dari alur nada yang sebenarnya.

 _'Aku...'_

 _'Akashi Seijuurou...melakukan ini hanya untuk seorang gadis?'_

Jari jemarinya semakin cepat memainkannya biolanya seakan jari-jarinya telah tau di senar bagian mana selanjutnya berada. Para juri tersentak kaget mendengar permainan yang selalu berubah-rubah terkadang mengikuti partitur dan terkadang tidak, berbeda dari permainan sebelumnya yang lebih tenang dan teratur. Hanya saja para penonton dibuatnya terkagum-kagum dengan perubahan tersebut. Bagi mereka, mereka melihat permainan luar biasa yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnnya.

 _'_ _Tidak, Hal memalukan semacam ini tidak mungkin aku lakukan.'_

Mendadak ia menrendahkan temponya menjadi normal kembali mengikuti sesuai partitur. Juri yang berada di hadapannya mulai berbisik-bisik dengan juri di sampingnya, mereka seperti mendiskusikan sesuatu. Mereka membicarakan bagaimana permainan Akashi yang mereka lihat dan dengar, mereka seperti sedang menganalisis permainannya yang semakin lama semakin sempurna akan tetapi terkesan bermain-main dengan nadanya.

 _'_ _Lalu untuk apa aku berdiri disini?'_

 _'_ _Hah...Entah kenapa aku ingin menunjukan kepada mereka.'_

Akashi kembali memperlihatkan permainannya yang berbeda dari yang lain. Ia mengubah sedikit susunan nada untuk lagu ini. Semua juri terpanah melihat kehebatan si jenius ini. Belum ada yang bisa secara langsung mengubah nada dengan begitu mudahnya dan begitu sempurna didengar,

 _'_ _Untuk mereka yang menganggap diri mereka lebih baik, menjatuhkan harga diri orang lain, membuat yang lain menyerah dan terjerat dalam keputusasaan akan berlutut dihadapanku.'_

Permainan Akashi mulai terdengar seperti api yang membara-bara, seakan mengamuk dan melahap siapa saja yang berdiri didepannya. Tanpa belas kasih akan peserta selanjutnya yang akan maju, Akashi menunjukan semua kemampuannya kalau ia lebih hebat dari yang lain. Membuat beberapa peserta yang mendengarnya menjadi merinding dan merasa ragu akan kemampuannya padahal Akashi bukanlah salah satu peserta pada lomba ini.

 _'_ _Arisa Shiganori...'_

Wajah gadis itu tiba-tiba terlintas dalam kepala Akashi.

"Aku yang selalu menang dan akan selalu benar..." ucap Akashi dengan suara pelan seperti berbisik pada biolanya. Gesekan terakhir yang terdengar begitu kuat seakan busur biola itu menjadi mata pedang yang tajam dan dapat membelah biolanya menjadi dua. Kesenyuian menyelimuti aula besar ini.

Akashi yang telah menyelesaikan permainannya menurunkan biolanyanya dari pundaknnya. Lalu perlahan menadahkan kepalanya keatas memandang sorot cahaya lampu yang begitu terang, menyilaukan mata. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan perlahan merasakan kesunyian sejenak setelah dari tadi mendengar suara didekat telingannya. Sejenak para penonton tidak tersadar jika permainan Akashi telah selesai, ketika sadar suara tepukan mulai terdengar dan semakin lama semakin keras dan meriah, orang-orang berdiri mengapresiasikan permainnanya-pun mulai tampak. Sang juri tidak bisa hanya diam menganggap permainan sehebat itu tidak pernah terjadi dan terdengar ditelinga mereka. Mereka ikut bertepuk tangan atas permainan Akashi yang luar biasa dengan wajah yang tidak percaya anak seusiannya bisa bermain sehebat dan sesempurna seorang profesional.

"Hey, Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Midorimachi kamu menyadarinya jugakan?" tanya Kise yang mengeraskan suaranya agar dapat terdengar oleh orang yang duduk disebelahnya dengan wajah yang menampakan kebingungan dan keterkejutannya. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau permainan Akashi bisa sebagus ini, berbeda dengan apa yang selama ini ia dengar.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti." Jawab Midorima seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang mulai turun. Dari balik kacamatanya ia menatap Akashi dengan penasaran. Karena apa bisa membuat Akashi bermain seperti tadi. Dan didalam pikirannya terlintas nama seseorang yang mungkin merubah Akashi hingga seperti ini.

Momoi dan Kuroko yang menonton penampilan Akashi dari pinggir pangung tempat keluar dan masuknya peserta dari panggung ikut dibuat tidak menyangka kalau Akashi akan bermain seperti itu padahal ini bukanlah lomba yang Akashi ikuti akan tetapi ia bermain dengan begitu sempurna seperti dia salah satu perserta dalam perlombaan ini.

"Ada yang berbeda pada Akashi. Dia bukan seperti Akashi yang sebelumnya." Ucap Momoi dengan nada khawatir dengan perubahan Akashi yang Momoi rasakan.

Akashi membuka matanya kembali, menatap ke semua penonton dipenjuru aula. Dari kiri ke kanan, dari atas ke bawah. Dia tersenyum. Senyuman dingin itu menbuat Kise, Midorima dan Kuroko yang melihatnya tersentak, tak pernah ia melihat senyuman begitu dinginnya di wajah Akashi dan seakan ia sedang membanggakan dirinya kalau ia lebih baik dari peserta yang mengikuti lomba ini. Dengan usaha mati-matian yang mereka lakukan sebagai persiapan mengikuti lomba ini dibuat jatuh oleh Akashi dengan berbeda dirinya yang tanpa melakukan persiapan apapun tetapi dapat membuat semua penonton bertepuk tangan semeriah ini.

"Akashi-kun...?!" Kuroko menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Akashi yang sebelumnya.

Setelah memberi penghormatan terakhi,r Akashi lalu meninggalkan panggung. Ia mendatangi Momoi dan Kuroko yang awal sejak Akashi bermain telah berdiri di sana. Kuroko terdiam, aura tekanan yang sangat kuat sangat terasa ketika Akashi mendatanginya. Seakan menganggap Kuroko adalah musuhnya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat ekspresi Akashi yang berbeda. Akashi tersenyum tetapi senyumannya membuatnya merinding dan lagi ada yang tampak berbeda dengan mata Akashi kini tiba-tiba saja manik merah di sebelah kirinya berubah warna menjadi kuning, cara ia menatap pun terlihat lebih dingin dan merendahkan ketimbang diri Akashi yang dulu. Akashi melewati Kuroko dan Momoi sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti ketika Kuroko memanggilnya

"Akashi-kun! Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko mengerutkan keningnnya.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kalian terlihat khawatir denganku, setelah ini giliran kalian bukan..." balas Akashi menatap mereka berdua seraya tersenyum. Akan tetapi senyuman tersebut tidak membuat perasaan khawatir Momoi dan Kuroko hilang.

"Akashi-kun..." Momoi terlihat semakin cemas melihat sikap Akashi yang berubah seperti ini. Momoi takut kabar akan kematian orang yang ia sayangi membuatnya berubah seperti orang lain ini.

"Sayang sekali Arisa tidak bisa melihat permainanku...kenapa tidak sosoknya kemarin saja yang melihatku bermain padahal aku sudah bermain untuknya. Kini orang-orang yang telah rendahkannya tidak akan percaya dengan kemampuan mereka sendiri. Mereka pasti akan merasa bahwa kempuan mereka tidak ada apa-apanya setelah melihat permainan tadi." Akashi tersenyum bangga. "Mereka tidak akan baik-baik saja di panggung, aku berharap mereka tidak berhenti di tengah permainannya nanti" tambah Akashi yang cukup kejam bagi Kuroko yang mendengarnya.

Kuroko dan Momoi terdiam mendengar perkataannya seperti itu, ia tidak menyangka tujuan Akashi bermain disana tadi hanya untuk membuat semua peserta merasa ketakuatan dan tidak percaya akan permainan mereka masing-masing. Dan merasakan kemapuan mereka sendiri yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Akashi mencoba menjatuhkan mental dan keberaninan para peserta dengan ke jeniusannya. akan tetapi yang membuat Kuroko makin terkejut Akashi berbicara seperti itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Akashi lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sebelum ia kembali diberhentikan oleh Kuroko.

"Apa yang kau katakan. Ini tidak seperti dirimu, Kau ini siapa?" ucap Kuroko yang terlihat sangat-sangat bingung dengan keringat dingin tiba-tiba keluar ketika mendengar perkataan dingin Akashi tadi, dari wajah dan tangannya tampak basah seakan aura yang di keluarkan Akashi lebih berat dari pada biasanya.

"Tentu saja aku Akashi Seijuurou. Tetsuya." Akashi kembali membalikan badanya menatap Kuroko dingin. Mata berkaca-kaca Akashi tadi kini telah hilang, berubah menjadi mata dengan tatapan yang mematikan, ia juga tersenyum seperti ia tidak merasakan keanehan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bukan seperti yang Kuroko kenal dulu. Ia sangat berbeda seperti bukanlah Akashi.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

P.S. : _Tidak ada yang mengerti kesedihan orang lain, dan tidak ada kesenangan orang lain._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

- _Waiting and hoping are the whole of life, and as soon as a dream is realized it is destroyed.-_ -

-Gian Carlo Menotti

* * *

Tidak akan pernah ia lupakan kejadian pada hari ini. Semua perasaan dan emosi yang bercampur aduk tidak karuan membuat dirinya tidak lagi terkontrol. Perasaan marah, penyesalan dan kesedihan menjadi satu kesatuan yang menghancurkan hati dan logikanya. Suatu perasaan yang lainpun juga ia rasakan, seperti seseorang didalam dirinya mengantikan dirinya di dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Keterpurukan membuat dirinya tengelam dalam sisi gelap dalam dirinya, membiarkan tubuhnya terhisap dan tengelam dalam kegelapan hatinya sendiri, dan seseorang pun muncul di hadapannya, membelakangi dirinya, berjalan lurus kedepan meningalkan dirinya dan seseorang itu akan mengantikan dirinya.

Setelah permainan Akashi diatas panggung selesai. Membuat sorakan meriah dari para penonton yang tidak mengetahui tujuan Akashi sebenarnya bermain. Mereka hanya berpikir kalau ia bermain hanyalah sebagai penghibur sekaligus menunjukan salah seorang murid di Teiko yang sangat jenius untuk menyambut mereka. Dalam kenyataanya ia bermain bukan untuk menghibur seperti yang mereka bayangkan akan tetapi sebagai serangan untuk para peserta yang mengikuti perlombaan ini. Dipastikan semua yang telah mendengarnya bermain akan merasakan perbedaan dengan para peserta selanjutnya. Para juri akan merasa kecewa tidak bisa melihat teknik permainan sebagusnya, para penonton akan merasa bosan mendengar nada yang tidak seindahnya. Semua itu akan menciptakan sebuah tekanan yang akan menghantam para peserta dengan telak. Tidak ada yang mendengarkan, tidak adanya tepuk tangan, tidak adanya suara dukungan. Yang hanya bisa mereka dengar diatas panggung hanyalah desahan penonton yang bosan, bisikan orang-orang yang membuatnya berpikiran negatif, dan tatapan penonton yang tidak menunjukan kepuasan.

Akashi telah menghancurkan mental para pemain musik lainnya. Itulah kalimat yang tepat untuk mengambarkan situasi tersebut. Midorima dan Kise kecewa melihat peserta selanjutnya yang terlihat tidak percaya diri. Semua permainannya berantakan, semua penampilannya hancur. Menang dengan cara seperti ini sangatlah memalukan seperti melawan hewan kecil yang hanya memilik nyali tanpa kemampuan. Midorima tidak ingin melihatnya dan ia lebih memilik meninggalkan bangku penonton untuk kembali keruang tunggu dimana tidak ada tv yang akan menunjukan penampilan mereka. Sungguh menyedihkan.

 **-0-**

Di tempat yang lain, sebuah tempat pemakaman umum yang cukup jauh dari gedung aula konser itu berada. Akashi dengan membawa sebuah rangkaian bunga lili putih berjalan menelusuri barisan-barisan batu-batu nisan bertuliskan nama orang yang telah meninggal disana. Hingga ia melihat sebuah batu dengan ukuran sedang berbentuk balok yang panjang keatas, di depannya masih tersusun rangkaian-rangkaian beraneka macam jenis bunga yang masih segar. Akashi mendatanginnya, ia memandangi nama yang terukir di atas batu tersebut. bertuliskan nama 'ARISA SHIGANORI'. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sangat sesak, sebuah ingatan tentang kematian ibunya ketika ia masih kecilpun mulai terbayang. Betapa syoknya dia, betapa sakitnya dia, betapa sedihnya dia. Langit pun seperti melukiskan perasaannya saat ini. Langit tidaklah secerah kelihatannya, awan kelabu mulai bergerak berangsur-angsur tertiup angin membawanya untuk perlahan menutupi langit biru sedikit demi sedikit.

Dengan wajah tertunduk Akashi berdiri didepan makam Arisa dengan tangan yang masih mengenggam rangkaian bunga lili tersebut. Matanya tiba-tiba kehilangan cahayannya ketika melihat nama yang tertera dibatu nisan tersebut, wajahnya hanya bisa mengekspresikan kesedihan dan kehancuran dirinya untuk saat ini.

 _Jika aku menghilang dari hadapanmu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?_

Sebuah perkataan dari sosok Arisa yang datang diruang musik waktu itu tiba-tiba terlintas dalam ingatan Akashi. Ia masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas apa saja yang dikatakan Arisa selama dua hari lalu diruang itu yang orang-orang menyebutkan bahwa selama dua hari yang lalu Arisa mengalami koma dirumah sakit. Akashi dapat merasakan kehadiran Arisa, dan ia berbicara kepadanya tanpa tau jika Arisa mengalami musibah seperti itu. keanehan yang Akashi rasakan hanya pertanyaan darinya ketika itu. Akashi berlutut di depan makam Arisa menaruh perlahan rangkaian bunga tersebut di atas tumpukan bunga-bunga lain.

"...Apa yang akan aku lakukan, hah?" Akashi menadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang tak lagi cerah tersinari cahaya matahari seraya menutup matanya dengan rapat seperti ia ingin menahan matanya yang berkaca-kaca untuk meneteskan air matannya. Setelah beberapa detik ia melakukan hal itu, ia kembali menatap lurus kedepan dengan wajah yang tenang akan tetapi sekeliling matanya terlihat memerah. "Sampai sekarang pun aku tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya." Akashi mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan sangat erat hingga meninggalkan bekas kuku pada telapak tangannya yang memerah.

"Ketika itu aku hanya menjawab _itu menyakitiku, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan menunggumu_. Tetapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan bahkan memimpikan jika kamu akan benar-benar pergi. Harapanku seperti kau hancurkan dalam sekejap mata saja, Arisa." Akashi menundukan kepalanya hingga surai merahnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Kenapa kamu datang ketika tubuhmu dalam keadaan sekarat? Kenapa kamu menemuiku padahal tubuhmu berbaring dirumah sakit?"

"UNTUK APA KAMU DATANG JIKA KAMU HANYA INGIN MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT TINGGAL SEPERTI INI KEPADAKU!" katanya tanpa sadar tubuh Akashi terlungkup dengan tangannya yang memukul ke tanah yang berlapiskan semen putih kering untuk melampiaskan emosinya yang terus meluap-luap dalam pikiran dan dadanya seperti terjangan badai yang maha dahsyat hingga membuatnya lepas kontrol seperti itu. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi setetes air mata keluar dari matanya.

Ternyata ucapan yang ia katakan dulu soal menyakiti hatinya lebih dari ketika ibunya meninggal itu benar. Ia tidak menyangka kalau benar-benar merasakannya. Ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya, ia seperti ingin mengutuk tuhan yang telah mengambil kehidupan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Ia ingin seluruh semesta menghilang bersama hilangnya sosok yang ia cintai. Ia ingin ia tidak pernah dilahirkan dan dipertemukan oleh orang-orang yang membuatnya bahagia. Sampai ia kembali tenang, Akashi terus meratapi kesedihan pada dirinya yang tidak bisa menjaga orang-orang yang ia kasihi. Ia kembali mengangkat kepala dan tubuhnya. Wajahnya tidak terbasahi oleh air mata, hanya setetes saja air mata yang bisa ia keluarkan seperti air matanya telah mengering sejak lama dan bekasnya pun mulai mengering menyisakan hanya samar merah di kantung matanya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam menenangkan dirinya dengan nafasnya yang seperti terisak. Setelah cukup tenang ia kembali berdiri. Menyapu debu pasir yang menempel pada celana dan setelan jas yang ia pakai untuk menghadiri perlombaan itu. ia sudah lupa berapa peserta lagi yang akan tampil dan berapa lama lagi acara itu selesai. Akashi tidak peduli, ia malah berharap acara itu tidak pernah ada.

"Kamu terlihat sangat kacau sekali, Akashi." Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang menyebut namanya, membuat Akashi menolehkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara tersebut. seorang pemuda berprawakan tinggi dengan rambut dan mata hitam yang sangat _familiar_.

"Nijimura-san?" jawabnya kepada salah satu senior jurusan Piano dari Teiko yang juga sebagai mantan conducter tim orkestra utama sebelum Akashi. Musim semi ini pun ia akan segera lulus dan berniat merawat ayahnya yang sakit.

Nijimura Shuzo nama lengkapnya. Akashi tidak merasa heran kenapa Nijimura datang kemakam Arisa, menginggat ia adalah senior dijurusan yang sama dengan Arisa tentu saja Nijimura akan mengenalinya terlebih lagi waktu tes Orkestra itu. Nijimura pasti akan menginggat junior yang satu jurusan dengannya. ia berjalan mendekat ke makam Arisa. Di salah satu tangannya ia membawa rangakaian bunga dengan berbagai macam jenis dalam satu genggam. Dan ditangan yang lain ia membawa sebuah koper ukuran kecil panjang yang terlihat agak kusam dengan banyaknya goresan-gorensan hingga kulit koper tersebut mengelupas, dibeberapa bagian pun terlihat penyokan-penyokan seperti bekas hantaman benda yang keras membuat permukaan koper itu cekung, bersama sebuah tas kertas sedang bersamanya. Nijimura berlutut lalu menaruh rangakaian bunga itu diatas tumpukan bunga yang telah menggunung. Ia lalu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menutup matanya sejenak untuk berdoa dan lalu berdiri kembali.

"Tadi adalah penampilan paling bodoh untuk ukuran seorang yang jenius sepertimu. Mempermalukan dirimu sebagai kondutor di tim utama yang bukan salah satu peserta konser." Nijimura menatap Akashi tajam. "Kau membuat para peserta lain berantakan."

Akashi tidak menjawab, akan tetapi ia tidak melepas pandangannya dengan Nijimura seakan ia tidak merasa takut ataupun bersalah dengan apa yang ia perbuat.

" _Si talenta bekerja, sang jenius yang menciptakan_. Jika mereka tidak berbakat lebih baik mereka tidak usah bermain." Ucap Akashi monoton. Nijimura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya, Akashi..."

Akashi tersenyum, "Seseorang juga berkata hal yang sama kepadaku. Aku tidak mengerti ucapkan kalian."

Nijimura terdiam ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Akashi. Dulu ia terlihat sangat baik dan ramah akan tetapi yang ada didepannya tersenyum dan berkata dengan nada yang dingin. Nijimura yakin orang-orang dalam satu timnya juga merasakan keanehan pada Akashi ini.

"Jika tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan, aku akan pergi duluan." Kata Akashi yang lalu berjalan melewati Nijimura setelahnya.

"Tunggu, Akashi!" Panggil kembali Nijimura membuat Akashi berhenti dan kembali membalikan badannya menghadap Nijimura. "Ini.." Nijimura memberikan koper tersebut beserta tas kertas yang ia bawa.

"Apa ini? Kamu memberikan ini untuk ku?"

"Bukan aku...tapi Arisa." Mendengar nama gadis itu disebutkan Akashi membuka lebar matannya. Ia perlahan maju untuk mengambil barang tersebut dari tangan Nijimura. "Tidak ada nama pemiliknya, tetapi aku berpikir ini punyamu. Arisa jurusan piano, aneh jika ia memiliki biola."

"Bagaimana—"

"Orang tuanya datang kesekolah untuk memberi tahu kabar putrinya kepada pihak sekolah, dan mereka mengira benda ini milik sekolah dan berniat meminta maaf dan mengembalikannya, kebetulan seorang guru menyuruhku untuk mengurusnya dan aku melihat buku itu. buku tersebut yang sepertinya menunjukan pemilik sebenarnya." Nijimura menunjuk kedalam sebuah tas kertas yang dipengang Akashi. Akashi lalu membuka isi tas tersebut, sebuah buku yang sudah kusam dan kaku seperti tersiram oleh air dan lalu dikeringkan, di pingiran buku tersebut pun terlihat robek-robek. Akashi lalu menaruh semua barang yang ada ditangannya dan hanya mengambil buku tersebut. sebuah buku partitur, dengan judul musiknya _Ballade No. 1 in G minor, Op. 23_ yang di aransemen oleh Ysaÿe menjadi biola. Ini merupakan judul yang sama dengan musik yang akan dimainkan Arisa di perlombaan hari ini. Ia membuka halaman pertama setelah _cover_ buku tersebut. sebuah tulisan dengan pulpen yang mulai luntur, sebagian katanya pun menghilang akan tetapi ia dapat melihat sebuah tulisan namannya di sana. Dan sebuah kalimat yang kata terakhirnya terhapus.

 ** _Akashi Se*******_**

 ** _**d**h ****mak****ku ***** mu_**

 ** _Aku menci******_**

 ** _***** *****n*ri_**

Kedua tangannya meremas buku partitur itu dengan kuat. Perhatiannya lalu tertarik pada sebuah bercak yang mulai memudar juga karena terembes air tetapi bercak tersebut berwarna cokelat berbeda dengan warna bekas pulpen yang bertinta hitam. Ia lalu menyentuh perlahan bagian tersebut, mengelusnya dengan lembut bagian bercak tersebut.

"Sepertinya ia membawa semua benda itu pada hari ia mengalami kecelakan. Biola itu pun sebenarnya telah patah di busurnya dan ujung kepalanya, beberapa bagianpun terlihat hancur. Tetapi benda itu terlihat baru, rambut busurnya tidak memiliki serabut bukti bahwa biola itu pernah di pakai. Aku menjadi yakin bahwa itu untukmu."

Akashi memeriksa isi koper tersebut juga, benar yang dikatakan oleh Nijimura. Biola tersebut telah patah dan rusak. Akan tetapi untuk membuang biola ini—

"Boleh aku membawanya?"

"Tentu saja, staf menyuruhku untuk membawanya. Aku bisa membawanya kembali tetapi tidak bisa aku simpan."

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu aku permisi." Ujar Akashi yang lalu membawa kedua benda tersebut bersamanya. Meninggalkan Nijimura yang masih berdiri dekat makam Arisa sampai Akashi menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Tidak aku sangka kamu bisa mengubah Akashi hingga seperti ini, Arisa..." Nijimura menoleh kearah makam Arisa, "...dia akan menjadi _violinst_ yang mengerikan."

* * *

 **To be Continue...**

 _P.S. : Menunggu dan berharap adalah keseluruhan hidup, dan segera setelah mimpi diwujudkan itu adalah kehancuran  
_


End file.
